


The amazing life of Clint Barton

by Oriknitsmitts4me



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky the hero, Clint Is a cool Bro, Clint is NOT slut, Flirty Clint, Fuckery, It's fuckery guys, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Slight Violence, clint can dance, clint is a damsel, clint is also a badass, clint main character, dancing Clint, i guess chapters get better as they go???, loki fucks stuff up, mature themes, non con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 32,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriknitsmitts4me/pseuds/Oriknitsmitts4me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an epic story of how amazing Clint is to the avengers, and how much they all need him. Especially since Loki comes back and has a fancy of the archer!! What is Clint to do???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A day in the life of Clint and the gang

Clint walked down the hallway to the kitchen the avengers shared in stark tower. Nat was chilling on the couch with Steve watching pirates of the caribbean. They seemed pretty close since the whole winter soldier thing. It was probably the whole making out in public thing, that always brought people closer together. Clint ruffled Nat's hair as he walked to the fridge. She slapped his hand away and shot him a wicked grin. He grinned back. He took a look through the fridge and found what he was looking for. Chocolate. He grabbed the slab of uber-dark choco-the kind only he and nat could eat- and broke off a piece. He flopped onto the couch beside Steve and put his feet up on the table.

 

Bruce and Tony were discussing some kind of tech at the coffee table on the other side of the room, and Thor was having a nap on the other couch. Clint stuffed some of the chocolate in his mouth and offered nat a piece. She too devoured the treat. "How can you eat that?" Steve asked, "it's so bitter." "Like our tastes in men!" Nat and Clint said together, an inside joke between them. Clint heard stark snort from the table behind him. Steve rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the movie. Clint and nat did a quick fist bump. Successfully piss off Cap? Check. Clint stayed on the couch for a moment, but since Nat always repeated all the lines in the movie, he got annoyed and went to bother Bruce.

 

He leaned over Banner's shoulder to see what they were working on. It looked boring. He sighed. Bruce turned to look at him. "Bored?" He asked. "So fucking bored." Agreed hawkeye. "I haven't had a mission in days, and I've been to the target range and training area so often I could DRAW the layout with my eyes closed." He complained. Tony shot him a sympathetic look. He was an insomniac, so he too got the bored-out-of-your-skull bug sometimes when he didn't have tech to work on. Clint wandered away, knowing it would be better to let them work. He didn't risk bothering Thor. Waking him could result in fatality. He grabbed more chocolate, tossing more to Natasha, who shot him a 'thanks bruh' look, and wandered back out to the hallway.

 

He walked around a little, but there weren't many people who worked in Stark's tower. Most S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents worked at the shield headquarters. Pepper had actually broken up with Tony-and quit-when he had built more ironman suits to help the avengers save Hong Kong from an underground armada. Her loss. So, she wasn't there anymore. Coulson had, of course, come back and was working with them again since he woke up from his coma. But he was on a mission. There was virtually no one else. Clint supposed he COULD go out, but he hated crowds, and this WAS New York. He didn't feel like going out anyway. So he wandered around, looking for new hiding places, and bothering Jarvis. That was fun. He eventually got hungry again, and made his way back to the hangout room.

 

When he got there, the team were putting together sandwiches and setting up a game. It looked like...charades? Nat looked up. "Dibs on Clint!" She shouted, jumping up and racing to grab his arm. Steve looked a little disappointed. "Sorry bro. Sisters before misters." Clint sassed, high-fiving Nat. They were a team. Tony partnered with Bruce, though Bruce looked a little uncomfortable, and Steve got stuck with Thor. Clint laughed at the two blonds. They explained the game to Thor, who seemed to understand it pretty well, and rock-paper-scissored for who would go first. Tony and Bruce won, and chose the first card. Tony whispered something in Bruce's ear, and banner grinned. Bruce pulled over a chair, and a sheet of paper, and sat with the paper. Tony stood in front of him, his arms played in almost a curtsy, and legs in a sort of sprinting position. Bruce held the paper above his head with both hands. "Olympic figure skating!" Clint shouted, earning them the first point. Steve called foul because Thor wouldn't have recognized it, but they still got the point, because apparently "Suck it, cap." was a legitimate argument. Clint and nat were up next. Clint showed nat the card. They both grinned. Superman. Clint quickly lay on his back, his legs straight in the air. Nat balanced her stomach on his feet, her feet lifting off the floor as her body planked, parallel to the ground, her arm outstretched in the universal 'superman flying arm pose'. Bruce actually called the point, earning a high five from both Clint and Nat. Steve and Thor stood, getting a card. Steve went red. So he had gotten an embarrassing card. Perfect. Clint fist-bumped nat again. Successfully embarrass Cap? Check. Steve whispered instructions to Thor, who looked puzzled, but complied, grabbing a blanket from the couch. Steve took it and pulled it around himself, grabbing a wooden spoon and a rolling pin, and standing in front of Thor with arms flung wide. "You shall not pass!!!" Natasha squealed, causing she and Clint to bust into giggles. The game went on like that. They, of course, won. By a small landslide.

 

"Losers choose music for the dance party tonight!" Tony called as they started preparing dinner. Nat and Clint rolled their eyes. They knew what that meant. Because Clint could dance-and I mean DANCE, like professional, seducing kind of dancing (he was REALLY good at undercover missions)- Tony never missed an opportunity to have hawkeye bust a few sultry moves on the dance floor. Dinner was delicious, and very gone by the end, due to how much Thor and Steve ate. Then they all trooped up to the disco room (stark had it installed as soon as he found out how much the group liked to dance. Steve liked slower, old fashioned songs, nat liked pumped up beats with lots of bass so she could bust fast moves, Bruce really liked disco, Thor could twerk like nobodies business, and hawkeye couldn't help but do the dance sequences to songs like 'Thriller' and 'gangdom style, And of course the seductive dancing, but only when the mood was right), and Tony chose that nights playlist. They started with staying alive, Clint and Bruce killing it on the dance floor. A few bass-heavy songs for nat and Thor, and an old timey waltz for Steve, who danced with nat. Tony grabbed Clint and spun him, with a slight flick of the eyebrow, which in Tony language, translates to 'get yo freak on.' Clint rolled his eyes, but began to sway his hips in time to the music, a little shoulder shake here, a little butt wiggle there, drop it low, hip hop, hip hop, shimmy shimmy, Sway. Those. Hips. Shake, shimmy, wiggle, yep, he had an audience. He could feel Thor and Bruce’s eyes on him, and tony’s eyes followed his hips to and fro like a pendulum. He grinned at nat, who rolled her eyes playfully and continued dancing with Steve, while Clint swayed like a cobra between Stark's arms. Finally, the song switched to thriller, and Clint burst from Stark's embrace, claiming the dance floor as his own. His head bobbed to the beat, shoulders dropping, joints locking, because this is thriller! Thriller night, and no ones gonna save you from the Clint about to strike! The team cheered as Clint spun and jived. When the song ended, he was sweating with the effort. Tony clapped him on the back, and he bowed. The group all laughed together, continuing the dance party until late. It was their Saturday ritual. They all played a group game, cooked and ate dinner together, then danced until they couldn't. It was Clint's favourite night of the week, and he hated missing it due to missions.

 

After the party, the group retired to bed,Clint walked with Nat up to the floor where most of their bedrooms were. He gave nat a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked to his room. She had been very overprotective of him since the whole 'being taken over by Loki' thing. He just wanted to reassure her he was fine. He changed for bed, turning his notifier to the highest volume so he could hear it if something happened while he was sleeping. he slept pretty well, but at about two a.m., he woke to find his room unnaturally cold, which was odd. Jarvis usually regulated it to the perfect temperature. Maybe Thor was messing with something again. That happened a lot. He went back to sleep.

 

The morning was normal. Coulson was back, bitterly disappointed at missing the dance party. He might not look it, but he was a FIERCE dancer. He entered the kitchen with a case file under his arm, which he handed to Clint, and went to make his coffee. Clint opened it with excitement. He could go on a mission! His eyes skimmed over the report. Kidnapping. Rich guy on 34th got snatched, the snatchers were asking his company for ransom. Clint shrugged, glad to be getting out at all. He said bye to the gang, warned nat if she ate the rest of the choco, she would have to buy more BEFORE he got back, and left with coulson. The trip to the spot was pretty normal, truck ride was quiet, but not awkward. Clint asked about Coulson’s mission, and Coulson asked about dance night, and how long it had taken Stark to get him to dance. Clint chuckled at that. “Tony’s just trying to get into my pants. He doesn’t mean anything by it.” he confided, and coulson agreed. Tony was such a flirt, or maybe such a player, but he never meant anything by it, and was actually very respectful towards most of the avengers (except Steve, who he outright disliked sometimes, clint guessed it was because Steve had known more about Stark’s dad then Tony ever would), only making fun of them for things that were ok to be made fun of, like clint’s seductive dancing, Nat’s obsession with Jonny Depp (that’s right), Bruce’s OCD-ish ness, Thor and Steve’s lack of knowledge of modern times, etc. Clint glanced out of the van window. They were getting close. He pulled out his bow, secured his quiver, and strapped a pair of pistols and knives to his thighs and calves, just in case. He nodded to Coulson, signaling he was ready. After another minute, the van pulled to a stop. Coulson gave him a quick rundown of where to shoot from, and who to shoot. Don't get caught. He gave Clint a quick pat on the back, and Hawkeye left the truck, and scrambled silently up the fire escape of his chosen building. He carefully watched his targets. Shoot to stun if possible. He hated actually killing people on simple missions like these. He slept better if nobody died. His targets wandered around a little bit, unaware. One of them walked to the perfect position. Clint flicked his fingers away from the arrow, and it slid through the air. It shot in through the half-open window, through the hand holding the gun of the first man, and bounced off the floor, into the thigh of the other man. He heard the screams of pain. "All yours." He said into his mic, notifying Coulson. The rest of the team had everything cleaned up in minutes. Bit of a boring mission, not exactly pushing his limits, but whatev. He clambered down the fire escape again. Joined Coulson in the van and headed back to stark towers.

 

Nat was pleased to see he was ok, not that she was too worried, since it was a humdrum mission, but glad he was back anyway. Thor was being thick again, and kept arguing with Jarvis. Clint sighed. Why wasn't Tony breaking it up? He was on a bender again. Was Steve around? Gym. Was Bruce chill? Getting crankier. Shit. Clint sprinted to the port where Thor was yelling at Jarvis. Jarvis was making pointless attempts to calm the god down. Clint sighed, stepping between the blond and the tech. "Thor, bro, chill. What's the matter?" Clint asked, signing to Natasha to find Bruce and calm him the fuck down. Natasha nodded, and sprinted away. "This wall is speaking at me again and I wish it to comply to my wishes!!" Thor yelled over Clint at the port in the wall. "Sir, I am not a wall-" Jarvis began in his monotone tech voice. "IT SPEAKS AGAIN!!" Thor yelled, raising his hammer. "WHOA! WHOA! No Thor!! No Killy Jarvis!!" Clint yelled, raising his arms to block Thor from smashing the port. Clint placed his hands on Thor's shoulders, which were much higher than his own, and pushed him gently away from the wall. "Thor, Thor how about some pop tarts? Huh? Or I can make tea. Do you like tea?" Clint asked calmly. Thor stopped to think for a moment. "What kind of tea?" He asked after a moment. Clint smiled. "We have a few different kinds of tea in the kitchen. Let's go choose some, okay?" He took Thor's hand and led him away from Jarvis and to the kitchen. They browsed through the cupboard, giggling as they smelt the different teas. Thor decided on honey ginger, and Clint stuck with a grassy green tea, which did wonders for his complexion. He heated the kettle and toasted some pop tarts for Thor. Nat entered the kitchen with banner in tow. Both looked pissed, but nowhere near danger-mode, for either of them. Clint went back to the counter to reheat the kettle. He poured Nat a strong cup of earl grey, with lots of milk and sugar, just the way she liked. He held out her favourite mug to her, and she took it gratefully. He shot Banner a look that asked if he wanted tea. Bruce smiled, but shook his head. Thor watched the whole affair with mild interest, trying to learn the exchanges of midgardians, what meant something to what kind of people. Tho the god was still confused, it was obvious the one named Clint was the peace keeper. Thor noted this carefully. Tho deadly in battle, the hawk eyed one was a keen ally and dear friend. He prevented skirmishes and brought love to the people in his life. Clint sat between nat and banner, and across from Thor. He shot the god a sweet smile.

 

Just then, Steve stumbled into the room, face flushed from the workout, but something else too. Within a half moment of seeing Steve's face, Clint jumped up. "Yo, Steve, I'm feeling for watching 'the great escape' again, you down? You know how I feel about Steve McQueen." Clint hinted, making his way to the DVD player and picking the disc from the shelf. He waved it tantalizingly in front of Steve's face. Steve looked like he was going to pass for a moment, but just as Natasha noticed the redness around his eyes, the cap nodded, and sat down, barely concealing a sniffle. Clint made a happy sound, set up the movie, and sat all snugly on the couch next to Steve. Nat walked over and rested her chin on Clint's head. They connected their fists in a brief fist bump. Successfully avoid disaster and the fallout of avengers? Check. All in a days work. "Watch with us, nat. We all know you secretly dig roger." Clint teased. She grinned and did a flip over the sofa, landing with ease on Steve's lap. He gave a start, but she just stretched her legs out over Clint's lap, and yawned. Steve and Clint turned to look at each other with the same 'what?' expression, before grinning and turning their attention back to the movie. Clint was used to this. Steve...COULD get used to this. He liked Natasha, except when she got angry, and he was relatively fond of Clint in general. He was a cool guy. He was pretty low key, and of course, had the best taste in movies. He also kept the avengers from completely murderizing each other, which was a plus, and had been a good distraction for Tony since he had been dumped by Pepper (not THAT kind of distraction, just like, someone Tony could tease and occasionally hit on safely). He just made the whole thing feel like more fun, and not so much like it was work. He always started the challenges like who could take out more bad guys when they went out for missions, and it had been his idea to start the saturday night ritual. Steve stopped zoning and focused his attention back on the movie. “I like Ives, personally.” He said, “Well, don’t get too attached. We’ve all seen this before.” Clint warned. Steve smirked. Thor and bruce eventually joined them too. They watched the movie in relative peace, Natasha mouthing all the lines, and steve and clint tearing up at the vodka scene, and the airplane scene.

 

Then Tony stumbled in, smashed out of his gourd. Clint bounded up like a shot, and zoomed to Tony’s side just in time to catch him from falling. “I’m just going to get him into bed." Clint told the other avengers. "Onwy if you get in wit me." Tony slurred. Nat rolled her eyes. "Need help? He seems kinda promiscuous." Nat pointed out. "Nah, bruh, I got dis." Clint said, flashing her a grin that said 'if I'm not back in twenty minutes, come get me.' She nodded. He got Tony into the elevator. "Yer cute, flint." Tony slurred again. "Ya, I know." Clint laughed. "We should bang." Tony mumbled with marble mouth. Clint sighed. "Not now tony. You're hella-drunk, you moron." "I needed to get hammered, I did, I'm good now." Tony told him, "just working through the rough stuff, huh, buddy?" Clint asked, but Tony had passed out. Clint hauled Tony to his penthouse suite, and managed to hoist him onto the bed. Stark was dead asleep. "Jarvis," Clint called out, "let him sleep, then make him some coffee for when he wakes up, kay?" “Yes, agent Barton.” Came the somewhat sarcastic reply. Clint walked out, middle fingers up cause he don't give a f**k.

 

He swaggered back to the team. He flopped back onto the couch and and pulled Nat's legs back onto his lap. He sighed, happy again. It was Bruce's turn to cook, so eventually banner got up and grabbed some stuff from the fridge. Bruce was by far one of the better cooks, besides Coulson and nat. Clint's best was usually tuna sandwiches. Tony couldn't make anything other than various smoothies and coffee, and Steve grew up not knowing how to cook, and didn't know how to use any of the new tech in the kitchen. And Thor? Obvious reasons. Clint always liked it better when one of the good cooks made dinner, rather than order take-out or eat his sandwiches. The smell of spices and lemon juice filled the air. "Bring a touch of India to the table again, banner?" Clint asked, tipping his head back and sniffing the air with delight. "I could teach you some simple recipes for curry you know, clint." He heard Bruce call. "Ya, and maybe while you do that, I can teach you the dance sequence to 'wicked-popular'. It's my secret talent." "PROVE IT!" Came the reply, from more than just Bruce. Hawkeye sighed. "Y'all bitches want a show?" Clint asked, jumping off the couch, pausing the movie, pressing play on his iPod. The music began to play, and soon, Clint was spinning-and singing (in the perfect pitch) to Galinda's parts- around the room, dancing around Bruce as of he was Elphaba. The doctor blushed and seemed to regret his decision. "That wasn't really teaching me, that was just showing off." Bruce said sheepishly. Clint raised an eyebrow. "Alright." He said, flicking through his iPod for a moment. When he had found the song, he held out a hand to Bruce. "I'll teach you to waltz, bitch." He said with a smirk. "You know, I'm good, actually." Bruce said, raising his hands in defence. Nat laughed, and soon the whole group was normal again.

 

The curry was amazing, and Clint brought a bowl of it to Tony's room. It was still dark, but he could smell the coffee being made, so he assumed Tony just woke up. He walked to the kitchen and placed the bowl of curry on the counter. He made his way to Tony’s bedroom. He could hear grumbling, and a ‘thunk!’, followed by a curse. Clint knocked lightly in the door, and waited. There came a muffled “What want? Jervis?” Clint poked his head around the door. “Jarvis can’t knock and I’m way hotter.” Tony tried to flatten his messy hair. “Bruh, its chill. I brought you supper.” “Not hungry.” “Then have it when you get sobered-the-hell-up.” Clint told him. "Thanks. I'll have some in a minute." Tony mumbled, lying back down. Clint smiled and started walking back to the common area, when he heard a commotion, and he started to run back to the avengers.


	2. Loki fucks stuff up. Also, where's the gang?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE RETURN OF LOKI THE MAGNIFICENT!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! He seems to have become even sassier, so beware!

When he got back, the place was in shambles. One couch was knocked over, the other, shoved so hard, it was crushed into the wall. Steve was unconscious on the kitchen floor. "STEVE!!!" Clint yelled, rushing to kneel beside the soldier. The kitchen was in ruins, rubble and dust were everywhere. Steve opened his eyes slowly, out of focus. He focused on Clint. "Clint." He whispered hoarsely. "I'm here, cap, I'm here." Clint said, checking Steve for any injuries. Steve pulled him close, his lips brushing against Clint's ear. "...run." Clint didn't need to be told twice.

 

He sprinted from cap's side to find some cover, waiting for the opportunity to get somewhere with proper weapons. Where was everyone???? What was going on?? Who did this?? But in a half second, he knew. He felt something cold and sharp graze his cheek, not to cut him, but to alert him. He froze. "Hello, agent." Came a cold, elegant voice. Clint's eyes traveled up the spear, to be locked into the gaze of the stunningly blue eyes of Loki. He made no move, just waiting for the god to do something. “How’ve you been?” Clint asked drolly. “I escaped from Asgard even faster than you thought.” “Yes…” “Well, have you missed me?” Clint narrowed his eyes. "By missed you you mean missed killing you with that exploding arrow, then yes, sure, I missed you." Loki frowned. He made a tutting noise. "That's no way to speak to me. I own you." He scolded. "You don't own me, you heartless wretch." Clint spat. "Actually, you'll find I do." Loki said calmly, looking deeply into Clint's eyes. "Did you really think a little bump on the head would knock me out of your mind? How very naive. Why do you think Erik selvig is crazy now? I couldn't risk him spilling any secrets. Oh yes, agent Barton, don't look so surprised. I never went away. I just benched you for the time being. But, hey, I'm back, baby." Loki said with a smirk. Clint's eyes widened in absolute terror as memories of what he had done came flooding back suddenly, from out of nowhere. Those men he had shot. Taking down the helicarrier. Being the cause of the deaths in Germany. Releasing Loki so he could 'kill' Coulson.

 

Tears smarting in his eyes, Clint stared with flint-cold eyes at the murderer in front of him. "Coulson's back, I see." Loki said devilishly. "You monster." Clint hissed. "Well, I'm sure the others aren't nearly so difficult to kill. Tho, the captain went down without a fight." Loki quipped sneering. Clint kept his expression stone-cold and full of contempt. Loki frowned at him. "What? Too soon?" He teased. "Wow. Tough crowd." Loki said, frowning again. “What do you want? Did you literally just come here to smash up the living room and knock out Steve?” Clint asked coyly. Loki shot him a look. "See? No one else is so sassy. This is why I'm back!" Loki trilled. Hawkeye rolled his eyes. “So, did you like actually kill anyone or…?” Clint asked, leaving the question open, realizing maybe he could keep Loki busy for the time being. "Nah. Steve tried to punch me. So I lasered him. The rest buggered off somewhere..." Loki shrugged, grinning like he knew something Clint needed to know. "Look, I haven't got all day, so, threaten me, kill me, or kidnap me. Just get it over with." Clint shot back, getting bored with this topic, and a little ticked off that Loki was actually stalling now. Geez. "You read my mind." Loki said, smile disappearing.

 

In a flash, Loki tapped his glow stick of destiny to Clint's chest. Clint froze, unable to move suddenly. He could still see, think, his thoughts were his own, he wasn't being taken over. He simply couldn't move. That was worse. He prayed Loki would kill him. He prayed he wouldn't keep him alive to torture him. Or to threaten the avengers. He prayed and begged silently and bargained for death. Please let it be death. Please. But, Loki grinned. "I'm not killing you. That's what you want. I won't kill you because I like toying with the avengers, and that includes you." Loki teased. Clint was internally screaming. Dear fricking god this was exactly what he DIDN'T want!!!! Oh god oh god where was Nat??? Where was she??? And the hulk? Clint could use some help from the hulk.

 

"Clint? I thot I herd sumfin'." Tony slurred from the doorway. Loki snapped his head up. Tony snapped his head up. They looked at each other for a moment. "Back away fom Clint, bitzch!" Tony gargled. Loki sneered, and merely picked Clint up and threw him over his shoulder like an uncoordinated sack of flour with limbs. Clint tried to struggle, but it was like he was made of wax. He could be moved, but couldn't move. Swearwords in several different languages and varying degrees of profanity were running through Clint's head. Tony raised his arms to summon his suits, but Loki blasted him with a shot of blue from his staff. Clint made to scream. "He's not dead. He'll wake up in like five minutes. Drama queen." Loki huffed. Clint stared at the unconscious billionaire on the floor. His last hope. Damn. Loki walked toward the floor-to-ceiling windows, which were smashed, and JUMPED OUT.

 

If Clint could have screamed, there would have been no words to describe it, for he had never screamed before, cause he's no wimp. But he wanted and tried to scream at that moment, as they fell 5, 10, 20 stories. Then, *Thunk*! Loki landed with the ease of a cat on some kind of hovercraft convertible...thing. Loki promptly put clint on the floor of the hover-whatever, and began to maneuver it away from stark towers. Clint lay on the ground and internally swore over and over again, trying to figure out a way to undo what was being done. First, he had to be able to move. Second, if he could figure out where they were going, THAT would be fantastic. And finally, he needed to get in touch with the avengers. Soon. Like, NOW would be better. Where the fuck was the rest of the gang?? Did they know by now that he was missing? When would they find out? When it was too late? What was Loki going to do with him any way? Or TO him. Clint shuddered. Or, tried to. He couldn't actually move yet. He sighed through his nose. Loki glanced down at him. "We're, like, 5 minutes away. Chillax." Loki said, rolling his eyes. Clint flicked his eyes up at the god. He couldn't see where they were going. Suddenly, Loki's craft arked upward, towards the sky. Clint skidded back, and thunked into the back panel of the hover-whatever. He groaned through clenched teeth, feeling a sharp sting where a bruise was going to form. Clint's eyes looked above, at the patch of sky they were heading towards. "Hold on!" Loki laughed. Clint's eyes swiveled madly, trying to see what was happening. They seemed to just be heading straight up, going towards the edge of the atmosphere. Clint's breathing was labored now, the air becoming thinner by the second. But, for some reason, the patch of sky they were heading towards looked...off. Like they were heading towards it. Like it was a barrier, not sky that waned into space. And with that thought, the hover-craft shot THROUGH the blue window in a phase of electricity, ultraviolet, and white noise. It was like nothing Clint had ever experienced.

 

When they had passed through that, Clint's eyes widened at the sight of where they were. It was vast. Vastness as he had never imagined. Clint couldn't breathe. There was a very obvious lack of oxygen. They were nearing a planet, smaller than the moon, with an azure haze about it. They sped through the air-less abyss, and reached the planet's surface. "You can breathe now." Loki said, glancing at Clint. Clint sucked in a breath. The air had a...sanitized smell to it. The craft landed. Loki slung the archer back over his shoulder. Clint wanted to bite him, kick him in the gut, and wail loud enough to deafen the god, as unlikely as that may have panned out. But, for all his damn luck, Loki didn't unfreeze him. Loki hoisted him to some kind of...building? It looked more like an enclosing. Merely 4 walls and naught else. "Doesn't look like much." Loki conceded. "Have you seen doctor who? I love that show! But, you know how the tardis is bigger on the inside? Same deal." Clint's eyes swung round to try and look at Loki. When the fuck did he start watching doctor who???? Loki reached one of the walls, and paused. He held out a hand. Placed it on the wall. Gave a slight push, and his hand slid through the wall, disappearing past his wrist, all the way up to his elbow, and shoulder, then in no time both he and Clint were past the wall.

 

Clint practically fainted. He was not joking when he said bigger on the inside! What looked like nothing more than 4 stone walls no bigger than a low SHED, and could easily be mistakes as a crater from afar, on the inside, was a FORTRESS. It was at least as big as stark towers, extending deep into the core of the planet. The first few levels seemed like training grounds, as soldiers were EVERYWHERE. And it wasn't just the weird purple aliens from befor. There must have been 50 or 60 different species, all frightening and impressive and built for killing and massacring. They seemed to be preparing and practicing or something, doing drills and the like. Funny enough, modern music was blaring via speakers all around. The song happened to be, much to Clint's surprise, Uptown Funk. What. That was too freaky. Clint spotted some of the alien species bobbing their heads or playing air guitar to the beat. Freaky. Loki set him down, and tapped him with his spear again. Clint, still unable to move, was levitated and dragged to a lift. Loki stepped in after him. Loki glanced toward him, and Clint felt his muscles relax.

 

He groaned, and stretched his jaw. Rubbed his eyes with his hands. Rubbed some feeling back into his arms. He stayed silent, not making any move to try and unarm the god beside him. He knew that would yield the same results as waking Thor when he was in a mood. Loki squinted with a suspicious expression towards him, a kind of 'what you playin at' look, but Clint ignored him. They traveled deeper and deeper into the pit. After 5 minutes, they reached the bottom. "This," Loki said, gesturing as the lift doors opened, "is the armory. And that," he said, pointing towards an entrance that led somewhere, "is where my living quarters are. Join me." He finished, motioning for Clint to follow him. Clint stiffly walked out of the elevator and followed the god to the doorway. Loki stepped aside to reveal a hang out that blew stark towers out of the water. A floor to ceiling TV that looked like a cinema, good lighting, faux windows that made it look like they were in a high rise on a sunny day, incredibly soft looking couches, what looked like a popcorn machine, a huge open-concept kitchen, the works. "Swanky." Clint complimented. Loki nodded in agreement. "Anyway, you'll have to stay here-abouts for the time being." Loki told him, walking over to a wall of DVDs"...So you legit just kidnapped me...to HANG OUT???" Clint demanded. How good of company did Loki think he was??? "Don't be ridiculous! No, of course not, but I don't really have anywhere else to put you for now, and I need someone to explain some modern concepts to me. I really don't understand most of these films." Loki explained, gesturing to the wall if DVDs. "The worst torture of all!" Clint groaned. He wandered over and browsed through some of the selection. It looked like a very impressive selection.

Lord of the rings, the hobbit, Indiana Jones, all the James Bonds, my fair lady, gone with the wind, Star Trek, Shaun of the dead, hot fuzz, the worlds end, fight club, millers crossing, pulp fiction, Mission impossibles, Sweeney Todd, spider man, princess bride, pride and prejudice, last samurai, saving private Ryan, Steven Spielberg films, Disney movies, Harry potter, Sherlock, Firefly, Bones, walking dead, game of thrones, loads of other television series, and hundreds of any epic movies you could possibly think of. "Where did you get all these???" Clint asked, eyes flickering over the varying titles of the thousands of movies on the wall. Loki shrugged. “Around. I pick them up when I travel.” Clint stared at him with a little concern. "What, do you like, 'pick up' a couple hundred movies whenever you 'travel'? And where the frick do you travel?? Just to earth? Someone would notice you stealing all these movies." Clint said, astounded. "Actually, I know this great space port not too far called knowhere, and you can get DVDs for like nothing. Ya it's pretty cool maybe we should check it out while you're here or whatever." Loki told him, in a slightly breathy voice. Clint glanced sideways at him. Was he suggesting a date? To a SPACEPORT? Classy. “Ya, sounds like a blast. Hey, you got mean girls? Thats, like, Nat fave movie. And there are like soooo many pop culture references, i swear.”

 

He and Loki spent the next 4 hours just chillin on the couch pigging out on popcorn while watching chick-flicks and Shaun of the dead. Clint eventually fell asleep during Blade runner after, and Loki stood, and walked to the armory. He pulled out a small oval object from his pocket, and held it in his palm. a blue light shimmer to life. “Thor.” Loki commanded. The light flickered again, before an image of Thor appeared. The blond was at first startled by the communication, then outraged. “LOKI BROTHER IF YOU HAVE TAKEN THE ONE OF ARCHERY WHOM PREVAILS IN TIMES OF WOE I SHALL BE MOST ANGERED!!!” Thor yelled, face turning red. “Oh, but he’s terribly fun.” Loki laughed. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE HAWK???!!!! LOKI, DO NOT HARM HIM!!!!” Thor continued to shout. “I’ll do as I fuckin please.” Loki said, putting on his best bitchface. “And i’ll do what whatever I want with or to Agent Barton. Now why don’t you try your very best not to act like a monkey and go tell the avengers who has their precious Hawkeye.” Loki sneered, turning the device off. He glanced back into the room where clint was. The archer was curled up on the couch, lightly snoring. Loki rolled his eyes, found a blanket, and threw it over him.


	3. A chance is taken-but by Loki or Clint?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOKI FEEEEEEELS!!!!! So much feels for Loki!! Major awwww moments, as promised, and super cutie-ness! PLEASE comment suggestions for next chapter!!! I love suggestions!!

Thor was going absolutely mental. Steve and Tony were in the hospital wing of stark towers, Jarvis and Bruce trying to patch them up a bit. "LOKI HAS CONTACTED ME!!! HE HAS ADMITTED TO TAKING OUR HAWK VISION AND INTENDS TO HARM HIM!!!" Thor yelled as he walked into the med bay. Nat froze. She paled, then her face went sharp and stone. Steve placed a hand on her arm. "Nat? Nat, we can fix this." "I will break him." Natasha whispered. "If he so much as harms a hair on Clint's head, I will skin him and make him into shoes. I will make cello strings out if his intestines. I will decapitate him, put his head on a pike, and burn his body." She muttered, almost having steam rise off of her. She turned to Tony. "Do you think you can track him? Maybe use his microchip in his dog tag or molar?" "Babe, I was doing that as he shot me." Tony garbled. "Jarvis. Show...co-ord...nits." Tony said, slowly. A screen materialized. Jarvis brought up a large map of some space near earth. "Think bigger." Bruce suggested. "He'll be somewhere we haven't tried to explore." Jarvis zoomed out on the map, until the areas that were mapped were hardly visible. Then, as they kept zooming out, a dot appeared. "Clint!!" Nat shouted. "Where is he?" Bruce asked, stepping closer to the monitor. "Wait." Said Thor. He moved closer to the monitor too. "Wait. I know this realm. My father brought me and Loki here when we were children. There was a spaceport, Loki was awfully fond of. It would take a while to get to, but I think we can reach it." The blond god explained. Nat nodded. "How do we get there?" She asked, voice hollow. "I might need to call a friend..." Thor admitted.

 

Meanwhile, Loki was having an identity crisis. He was evil. He was part frost giant. He was heartless and cruel and a murderer and a king and not a shadow anymore. But for all that he simply couldn't even stand the thought of hurting Clint or even putting him in solitude. He just wanted to watch movies and chill with him. He knew at some point the avengers would figure out where he was and would HAVE to discover Clint, and barter for his freedom yada yada yada. But that wouldn't work if Clint was chill to just stay here. Oh god the paradox was strong with this one. Loki knew he NEEDED to be mister bad guy, but Clint was so adorkable and funny and sweet and clever and sassy and snarky in all the right ways. Dear god talk about existential crisis. Fuck.

 

"Damned if I do, hella damned if I don't." Loki muttered as he scooped cookie dough ice cream into waffle cones. "Heyyyy is that ice cream???!" Clint squealed from behind Loki, causing him to jump. "Oh. Well. Um. I was...well it's not like I can hide it now. Here." He stuttered, grudgingly handing a waffle bowl to Clint. Clint grinned like a small child and went back to rummaging through a closet in search of another blanket. Loki sighed, tearing his wandering eyes away from the archer. This was his plan?? He really REALLY wanted Clint to like him, but in order to get the avengers to do what he wanted, he’d have to make it so they would actually bargain for Clint's freedom. Then Loki had an idea.

 

Maybe he could persuade Clint he was good now and stay at the base of his own free will, maybe even convince the avengers he wasn't so bad. If the avengers saw that, they would probably think Clint was back under his mind power. That would piss them off. Loki smirked to himself at his brilliance. He turned to where Clint was sitting. The archer was bundled in a huge fluffy blanket, knees pulled up, the blanket pulled around him and over his head, so only his eyes, nose, and cheeks were visible. He looked like some kind of hibernating creature. Loki suppressed a smile, and wandered over. He sat beside where Clint was, and dug into his ice cream. "You've NEVER heard of star trek??" Clint asked for the 50th time. Loki shook his head. He hadn't exactly grown up on earth. Clint rolled his eyes again and put on one of the modern movies, the ones with Chris Pine and *swoon* Zachary quinto and Karl urban, and Simon pegg. Clint frickin loved those movies. He loved the cheesy 60s star treks too. Loki liked those movies well enough. He liked how hard Clint laughed when Bones said something funny or when Spock displayed some kind of emotion. Clint grinned again, eating the last piece of his waffle bowl. Loki turned his attention to the movie. "I really like the character Scotty. He's really funn-" Loki was cut off by a blade at his throat. His eyes widened, and he turned his head to look at Clint.

 

Clint's eyes were sharp and merciless. His face was a grimace. "I know this blade will hurt, if not kill you." He said, nodding towards the glow stick of destiny. Ah fuck. Loki thought to himself. That plan got thrown out the window. Shoot. Well, back to plan A. Loki swivelled the ring on his finger and pressed the stone to alert the troops he was in danger. Hawkeye squinted at him briefly, as if he sensed Loki had done something. Before Clint had time to do anything, aliens burst through the doorway to the hangout and shot Clint with a stun gun. Loki looked on with an expression like glass as Clint writhed and shook with electric shocks. Then the form of Clint went limp and unconscious. Loki stood. "Take him to cell 9." He ordered, turning away as the soldiers hoisted Clint up and dragged him out of the armory.

 

He glared determinedly at the wall. His plan. It was ruined. His chances with Clint. Gone. Have to be mean to Clint? Inevitable. He scrunched his face up with anger, letting out a frustrated sigh. The last thing he wanted was to be mean to Clint, even after he had threatened to slit his throat. How long had he been planning that? What were his plans after that? Loki took a deep breath. Sighed again. Dismissed the rest of the recruits. He wandered forlornly over to the wall of movies. He gazed with glazed eyes at them, a terrible ache lodging in his chest. He felt his eyes smart and the image before him waver and blur through tears. He blinked quickly and rubbed away the tears, banishing the feeling. But the horrible, aching, sharp feeling through his chest didn't go away. He sat and drank tea while he waited for Clint to wake. He could barely swallow it, he felt as tho his chest was constricted. He thought about his plan. He had two options: one, keep Clint in solitude, and just torment him until the avengers came to barter for his release, or; two, he could go to Clint and ask him to come back to the hangout and forget the whole thing. Loki thought on this for a very long time. Which did he want more? Ultimate power or the friendship of Clint?

 

Loki sat staring at nothing thinking about this. His tea went cold, a tragedy in itself. Then he decided. He stood, and began for the cells, his face placid yet grim. He didn't have much of a choice. Loki reached the cell. He stepped towards the bars of the door. Looking in, he could spy clint perching atop the bed, still and silent, a bird caught between fight or flight. Muscles wound taught and ready, eyes flickering with only the light of the door reflecting off his sharp irises, waiting. Loki stood just as silent at the door, neither of them making a move nor speaking.

 

Finally, Clint spoke. "That was rude of me. I'm sorry. Force of habit. I'm not used to being kidnapped to hang out." He said quietly. "I didn't-" Loki began, "nowhere to keep me?" Clint asked, casting a look around the cell. Loki looked down, blushing. Clint nodded, "thought so." He mused. "Can I get out now? I promise I won't try and slit your throat this time." Clint told him. "Oh well that's very comforting." Loki said, looking up. He and Clint stared at each other, each wearing a slightly ridiculous rage pout. Then, at the same moment, they each split their face into a grin. "We can go to the spaceport..?" Clint suggested, flashing a shy smile. Loki beamed. He unlocked the door.

 

True to his word, Clint did not attack him. Instead, he slowly walked out with his hands raised. They made their way back to the hangout. “The gang is probably going crazy. Could I like, give them a call and tell them I’m fine and not to worry?” Clint asked hesitantly. Loki pondered for a moment, then shrugged. What was the worst that could happen?


	4. Avengers assemble. Loki you devil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Short chapter sorry I'm running low on creative juices! Clint calls the gang, but will they believe him when he says he's not under Loki's spell? Loki and Clint have to re-evaluate their plans, and step up their game. Suggestions for next chapter are welcome, please comment. Seriously guys I'm running out of ideas, a little help!

He retrieved the oval device from his pocket, and commanded: "Thor." The device flickered again, and the image of the other god appeared. At first, Thor reeled, calling the rest of the avengers over. As soon as Loki could spot most of the avengers trying to get a look at the screen, he gave a saucy smirk right at the camera, that Clint didn't see, and passed the oval to Clint. The avengers gave a relieved gasp, and Loki could swear he heard Natasha muttering thanks in Russian under her breath. Clint smiled at the group as the bullets of questions began to get fired from all points. “Are you OK???”(Bruce) “Has he brainwashed you?!”(Tony) “If he hurt you-!”(Nat) “Don’t worry Clint we’re gonna find you!!”(Cap) “Agent Barton, Thank God!!”(Coulson) “Clint, fellow of the Avengers brethren, fear not! We are approaching the coordinates of your captors!”(Thor, duh.)

 

Clint waved them quiet. “It’s OK guys. I’m fine. I’m not brainwashed or hurt. Chill. Look, I’m OK. I'm safe for now. Look, something’s happened. I've got some business to take care of. I’ll be back in like a few days. I’ll keep in touch. Don’t worry!” Clint began, but stopped when he heard Coulson muttering something into his earpiece. Since Hawkeye’s hearing was absolutely fuck even with the ear aids on, and he relied mostly on reading lips, he could only make out a little of what Coulson was saying. It sounded like: “Barton *mumble* compromised *incoherent* Loki, deep space, Knowhere. *garbled*.” Clint froze. Of course the Avengers would assume he was under Loki’s mind fuckery again. He was literally saying he was chill to hang out with a murderer who used him to kill multiple people and then tried to kill all the avengers several times each along with take over the world. Goddammit. Fuck.

 

Well. What was a hawk to do. He could see Nat's eyes going cold. Tony's face became miserable and afraid. Steve's blanked, and Bruce looked either like he was going to hulk out or cry. Coulson put on his game face. Thor had a rage pout. Clint let his face fall blank of emotions. There was no way he could make this work. "Two days." He promised, no longer smiling. "I'll call." He clicked the device off. He couldn't shake the image of Nat's wet, red eyes as they teared up. It burned into the back of his eyelids. He wanted to call them right back. He was about to press the clickity button to try and call back, but it was gently removed from his hand by Loki. Clint reached for it, but stopped with outstretched fingers when he saw the pain in Loki's eyes. It was the look of a child that had been told 'his friend still couldn't play right now' one too many times. Clint drew back his hands and let his arms fall to his side. Better not piss off the brooding god with abandonment issues and a kickass spear.

 

"Star Trek?" Loki asked with a small glimmer of hope in his astonishingly blue eyes. At first, Clint hesitated. He was a little afraid. Was the gang going to be able to get here? What if Loki lost his temper? There were too many ways this could go bad. He took a breath, and smiled. Nodded, and followed Loki back to the couch. They began the movie again, but a cloud of dread set a slight pall on the atmosphere. Clint felt tensed to spring, ever wary of the murderer to his right. Loki had a pit in his stomach, from guilt and anxiety. Clint seemed jumpy around him now, and the gang didn't seem at all forgiving at this point. Double damn.

 

They watched the movie in silence. Loki felt terribly awkward, and Clint was frozen in fear and dared not move. That went on for a while. When the movie finished, neither made a move. The credits rolled and rolled. Loki had no idea what to do, and Clint was practically dying. After a solid five minutes, Loki let his head drop back with a loud sigh. he saw Clint flinch out of the corner of his eye. “That’s it!” The god said loudly, standing and looking down at Clint. “Get your coat. We’re going to fucking knowhere. Let’s go. Right now.” He demanded, storming into the armory.

 

Clint sat stunned for a moment, staring after Loki with slight shock. Then he shrugged, grabbed the leather jacket he had been wearing when he was snatched, and went to join Loki. Sure, he was a homicidal maniac with abandonment issues and a manipulative streak, but hey! If you cant beat them, at least follow them to a spaceport in the middle of deep space and pray they don’t kill you and dump your body out in the vacuum of space, right? Fun!

 

Clint followed a brooding Loki out to an air lock outside the armory. There was some clunking, and the hiss of some kind of air pipes, and the door opened to reveal the entrance to a small, but comfortable looking, spaceship. Loki stepped in, and after a moment, turned and motioned Clint in too. Clint stepped in and took a seat on a cushioned bench that ran along the back of the spaceship. "Cushy." He commented, leaning back. Loki fiddled with some buttons on the spaceships dashboard, and the crafts door shut with a click. Then, the ship wobbled away from the airlock, and aligned with a corridor that ran through the planet. It shot out, bursting with a small cloud of dust into space. Loki deftly maneuvered it away from the little moon, and out towards a slightly greenish quadrant to the left of the planet. 


	5. Clint goes on the best shopping trip EVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes clint shopping, But Clint can't help but get the whole gang some souvenirs. WOOHOO for space and it's many exports!! Also, Loki's secret!

Clint looked out the window. Then he shmooshed his face against the glass and gaped at the view. He’d been in a helicarrier. He’d been on vast plains that stretched on for what seemed like forever. He’d seen dazzling skylines and boundless oceans and every corner of the globe. But as he gazed out at the….. infinite. Unattainable. Immeasurable. Vast. Abyss. He couldn’t describe it. It was indescribable. intense. So much intenseness. Dear lord. Wow. Just wow. Like whoa. Clint just fangirled, for like, 10 minutes.Then a huge, monstrous.....thing, it looked kind of like the head of some Komodo dragon or maybe Godzilla, only times a million, came into view. Neat. Clint gaped as he and Loki exited the spaceship.

 

Knowhere was HUGE. It was like the grand bazaar, macys and Tokyo got squished into one big, crowded, dirty, bright, modern, old, Asian, alien, glowing, black market with vats of yellow gloop. Woohoo. Clint bounded from one place to another like a hyper puppy. "Look at this tech!!" He squealed, bouncing in place as he ogled a slim gun in a window. "And this! And those!" He called, running to and fro. Clint was practically hyperventilating. Aliens and other weird things were everywhere. Humans (or maybe an alien that very closely resembles a human) were walking around too. "Man! This is like Budapest but with frickin ALIENS!!" Clint called to Loki. Loki grinned and watched as Clint ran amuk like an adorkable 5 year old. "Oh wow Nat would freak over this place!!! Gosh I gotta get her a souvenir! Hey you got money?!" He asked as he ran back to Loki. Loki smiled a smile that said 'you're to cute, take all the money you want', and handed him something that looked like a USB stick. Clint looked at it with an expression of utmost confuse. "What." He asked, looking at Loki, "is this?" Loki grinned at the confused archer. "It's a unit chip. You plug it into the register, and this here," Loki pointed to a tiny screen on the chip, "shows the amount left. Now go spend. But don't go to far. You do NOT want to get lost here." Loki warned. Clint nodded quickly, and dashed away.

 

Loki wandered near the shops, keeping a close eye on Clint as he skipped around a couple shops. After about ten minutes Clint skipped back, holding two small guns, alien, sleek, black with some kind of glowy red trim, perfect for the Black Widow. He was also holding something that looked like a tablet, probably some tech for Tony, a couple yards of some kind of fabric, tucked neatly under his arm, and some old fashioned walkie-talkies, for Steve, Loki reckoned. How sweet. Clint looked as happy as a kitten with wrapping paper. Loki showed him a few other places, an awesome 'movies of the galaxy' store, it had all the classics, a fantastic restaurant with a strange but epic milkshake that tasted like raspberry jam and white chocolate. They also got to watch some of a play, but Loki got bored and decided to head back to the moon.

 

As they were walking back to the spaceship they got there in, Loki heard something. He perked up his advanced ears, which could detect a hell of a lot more than Clint's rubbish ears. Clint relied almost solely on his eyes. So Loki was able to hear as Thor's voice traveled over the crowd, calling out a name. He was kind of far away, and Loki could barely hear him as it was, but he assumed he was calling for Clint. So they had found them. Damn. He hurried Clint to the spaceship and shut the door, clicking the buttons and lifting the craft away from from the port with ease and a demeanor of calm. Clint glued his eyes to the window again and gazed out into space as Loki steered back to the moon.

 

When they got back, Loki asked about supper. "Supper? We just had a milkshake!" Clint exclaimed. Loki shrugged. Clint nodded, thinking. "What have we got in the kitchen?" Clint asked decisively, strolling to the kitchen and picking about the cupboards and fridge. He stopped after a few moments, staring into the cupboard he had open, faced away from Loki. "I can't cook." Clint said quietly, ears turning red. Loki choked back a chuckle. He straightened up, and thought a moment. "Is there any pasta?" He asked after a moment. Clint held up a box of spaghetti, while still facing the cupboard. Loki grinned. "Spaghetti it is!!" He cried. Clint turned to stare at him. "What?" Asked Loki. "I can cook. How do you think I lived for all this time. Magic?" He said incredulously. Clint stared even longer at that last part. "Yes." He said. Magic was exactly what Clint thought Loki had been living. Cooking via magic pots and pans. That was what Clint thought had been happening. Well. Surprise surprise, Loki could cook. When or how did he learn to do that? Who taught him? He had been a prince for most of his life, then buggered off to some frost giant land or other, then tried to take over earth, then was imprisoned. WHEN DID HE HAVE TIME TO LEARN HOW TO COOK????

Clint watched in disbelief as Loki proceeded to boil water for the pasta and whip up a sauce for it. It smelt divine. Like saffron and red wine. Awesome. In no time, supper was ready, and Clint had persuaded Loki to watch some Disney movies because "Disney is the lifeblood of modern culture!!! You won't be able to understand it until you've at least seen Tangled and frozen!!!" Clint had argued. Luckily Loki had pretty much every Disney movie ever. Clint also said they HAD to watch Brave, because he "loved a good female lead, and FUCKING ARCHERY BRO!!!" Loki agreed and they spent the entire night up watching Disney and munching on pretty much anything in the cupboard. Apparently, Clint had a talent of being able to watch television anywhere, anytime, with anyone, regardless, AND he would get to choose what they watched. Masterful. Truly masterful. 


	6. Disney and Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is FLUFFY! Clint and Loki, chillin like a villain, watch some Disney movies, while the rest of the avengers try and find Clint. Natasha has a break down :( Criticisms welcome, but be nice about it!

Loki flipped out over Disney. "They resemble humans BUT THEY DON'T LOOK LIKE PEOPLE WHAT IS THIS MAGIC?????!!!!" Loki exclaimed in unadulterated disbelief and glee. Clint grinned and started explaining what animation was. Loki listened with wide eyes and an expression of mesmerization. He then flipped out over Elsa, screaming it was the animated version of a blond female him. "It's me!!!! It's me it's me as a chick!!!!" He shouted, standing and scrambling away, falling backwards over the sofa. Clint laughed so hard he cried. He patted Loki on the shoulder. "It's cool bro. I feel the exact same about Merida. It's literally the medieval girl version of me that is red headed and has brothers." Loki shot him a glance. "Only child." Clint explained. Loki frowned. Weird.

 

Eventually, after about 19 hours of Disney movies, Clint fell asleep curled up on the couch. Loki refused to give in to sleep. He stayed up watching every single Disney movie since Snow White. He didn't understand why so many of the main characters were orphans. But it made him cry. A lot. He could probably count all the main characters that had two loving parents on one hand. He felt terribly depressed. It reminded him of his own childhood, how he had always been second best, and how he had felt when he had been told he was adopted.

 

He managed to get all the way to 'Wreck-it Ralph' before Clint woke up. Loki had tears streaming down his face and was hiccuping from how emotional he was. Clint frowned and grabbed him some tissues. Loki took them and wiped away his tears in a hurry. in a hurry. He also had thought lots of stuff in the movies were very funny. Lilo and stitch was funny when it wasn't the MOST HEART WRENCHING MOVIE EVER, and he really liked Hades and Ursula. Now THERE were some villains with class. Loki decided he had a love/hate relation to Disney.

 

Meanwhile, Thor and Tony were scouring Knowhere for Clint, asking everybody if they had seen either of them, but knowhere was so big, and Loki and Clint had left so long ago, no one knew who they were. Not even in the shops, too many customers had been by to pick out Loki or Clint from the fray. Natasha and Bruce were checking the security cameras for either the god or their archer. They saw nothing, no clue, for hours of footage. Finally, Nat's eyes spotted Clint. She zoomed in on the image, and picked out their spaceship.

 

She alerted the rest of the avengers. They had left, a few hours ago, around the time they had reached knowhere. She sighed, shutting off her earpiece. She leaned back in her chair in front if the camera monitors. Bruce rubbed his eyes and sighed too. He wasn't very used to all this, and he had been dealing with a worried sick, snarky, and ready-to-explode Natasha all day. That got under your skin after a few hours. Bruce glanced over at Natasha.

 

 

She was facing away from him, but he could see her shoulders shivering just a teeny bit. He got up from his seat, and walked to her. He walked to her other side and knelt down to look at her. He was a little taken aback when he saw the tears slicing angry lines of water down her usually stone cold face. She turned her eyes up to look at Bruce. They were red with tears. She took a quick, ragged breath. "When I find Loki, there will be no word in any language for the amount and degree of pain I will cause him for making Clint say that." she managed to squeak out before her voice broke and her lip begin to tremble.

 

Her body shook with sobs as Bruce pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her and crushing her. "We'll find him. We'll find him and it will be ok." Bruce murmured. Natasha nodded, wiping away her tears. she pulled away from Bruce, standing. She straightened he hair up, wiped her eyes, and turned her ear piece back on. "Hey can somebody please send me a pic of all the planets up to 100 miles from this place?" she asked in a steady voice. Back to being Nat. 


	7. Everybody fucks everything up. Sigh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some revelations are made, some comforting takes place, and Clint starts to realize how much danger he might be in. Criticisms welcome, but BE NICE! Love you all, peace out!

Nat clicked off her devise again. She pulled her cell from her pocket and glanced at the screen. Funnily enough, there were two messages. She opened the screen and checked who had texted her. The first was from Bernard, Clint’s older brother. She sighed internally. Fuck Bernard. He was the most annoying asshole she had ever met, and she knew Tony. Tho, obviously, Tony had some redeeming qualities. Bernard had no empathy, no filter on what he said, and no generosity. He was just a jumped up talented little fuck who liked to rub it in everybodies face and insult them. Nat clicked on the text and the words came up. “Yo Russian Bitch just heard about clint u ho where he at better get ma bro back or im comin 4 u btw kiddin u hot gurl ltrz bitch”.

 

 

Nat closed her eyes and deleted the message. The cruelest fate is suspense, she said to herself. Dont give him the satisfaction. But in the back of her mind she wanted nothing more at that moment than to find Bernard, and break all his fingers so he couldn't text her anymore. she opened her eyes and checked who the other text was from. It was from tony. Nat frowned. If tony wanted to reach her why didn't he just use his earpiece? She opened the text and read it. “Nat it’s tony look I’m not using my earpiece because cap and thor are freaking on me and I don't want them to freak out more, but one of the shops, the thingy said it saw two humans, matching Clint and Loki’s descriptions, and said it heard Loki had some kind of base or something not far from here, where he was training some aliens. They come by here a lot to pick up supplies. What if Loki is using Clint to distract us Nat? Also, Cap and Thor are practically in tears over clint Cap keeps saying he didn't mean to let Loki get away and thor is in a right state and keeps apologizing. Pls help.”

 

Nat suddenly looked back at the monitors. Of course. That was so Loki. WHY HADN’T SHE FUCKING SEEN THAT THE SNEAKY BASTARD. She clicked away until she had a message too and sent it off to Tony. "Bastard Loki that's EXACTLY what's happening we need to warn Fury. I'm coming, try to keep Thor calm until I get there." She shot Bruce a quick (and polite) command to watch the monitors, and shot out of the room towards where Stark was. She could see him in his flashy suit with the two blonds. Cap was pacing, and Thor seemed to be wringing his hands. She vaulted over the railing of a balcony and landed like a cat.

 

She calmly made her way through the crowd to the boys. As soon as she saw the two blonds she realized there might be a slight problem if they had to save the world. Steve was next to hyperventilating, and Thor's nervous hand-wringing had gone to full on muttering (praying?) in tongues, nervous jitters and shaky hands. God damn it. This was NOT going to work if they were going to try and save the world. They were emotionally invested, like nat. HOW emotionally invested, Nat didn't know for sure. But emotionally invested none the less, and that made them a liability. She took a deep breath, and walked to their sides. She placed her hand on Steve's shoulder and gave him one of her rare warm smiles. The kind she usually saved for Clint. The kind of smile that said: calm the fuck down you big baby or I'll drown you by filling your lungs with your own blood. Steve stopped hyperventilating and returned a 'oh fuckity fuck please don't kill me' smile.

 

Nat nodded slightly and turned to Thor. She reached out and took his clasped hands in her own. Thor's eyes flicked open and focused on the redhead. She patted his hand gently, and motioned Steve closer. She lent in and began whispering. "Boys, there is something very important going on. We think Loki took Clint to distract us. One of the shopkeepers says Loki has a base on a planet not far from here, and troops he's been training. We think he might be trying to attack earth again." She saw Cap pale. "But we have to save Clint!" He whispered frantically, "Never leave a man behind!!" His eyes were going red from the tears he was frantically trying to blink away. Nat could feel her own eyes begin to burn with the promises of tears.

 

She looked down so they wouldn't see her eyes going red, even tho she knew they knew she cared so much about Clint and they could probably guess this was killing her. She took a sharp breath and spoke, even tho the words she said were being burned into her throat as she said them. "We NEED to prepare earth for attack. We need to focus our attention on the attack. For all we know, Loki could already be attacking earth right now. The needs of the many outway-" her voice cracked and the tears spilled over her cheeks, "outway the needs of the few." Steve grabbed her shoulders and enveloped her delicate yet strong form within his arms. For the second time that day she let the tears carve stinging trails of salt down her face as her shoulders shook and her chest took ragged breaths. Tony spoke from behind her. "Maybe we can spare one or two of the avengers to look for Clint while the rest prep earth for world war 4."

 

Back at Loki's hangout, Clint had had a bit of a realization. He had been watching Disney films with a mass murderer who had messed with is mind and tried to kill Coulson, as well as all the other Avengers. Clint had frozen when he recalled this. At first he tried to ignore it, telling himself things were different with Loki. That he just wanted a friend. But the more he tried to tell himself that, the more he remembered how it felt to have his consciousness torn from his brain and forced into a tiny box and left in the dark as Loki used him to murder. When he couldn't take it, Clint excused himself to get a few snacks, then taking the food, ran to the bathroom.

 

Clint had locked himself in the bathroom if the hangout, and Loki was pounding the other side of the door, begging Clint to come out and talk to him. "NO!" Clint yelled, pressing his back against the locked door, "You used mind control on me and made me try to kill Natasha!! You're a monster!!! I hate you!" Loki felt each accusation slit little gashes into his heart. "I want to go home!!" Clint shouted. "You kidnapped me! You made Nat cry!! And Destroyed the tower! I'm not coming out till they come and rescue me!"

 

Loki could feel the words of rage rise up his throat and off his lips. "They aren't going to rescue you! You're MINE!! They. Can't. Have you!!!!!" Loki shouted through the door. He instantly regretted it as he heard the first of Clint's sobs. "Well I don't care." Clint choked out. "I'll stay in here and die then. But I am not going to come out so you can toy with me or any of the avengers so just fuck off." His voice cracked but there was a determination that frightened Loki. "Then stay in there and STARVE!!!!" Loki roared, storming away. Tho it felt like his heart had been compressed until it had burst, Loki did find the silver lining. Now he could use Clint as a bargaining chip. 


	8. The bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes his plans. The avengers have a tough decision, and Clint is foolish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, I'm super-duper glad this work is so popular! Over 700 hits! Now, i need your help. I am at a bit of a loss for who Clint is going to end up with, IF he ends up with anyone. If you could vote which couples you want most in the comments, I will make the most popular ones part of the story. So any ship you want, any of the avengers or bad guys, whatever. Obvious Guardians of the galaxy references, so if you want them in the story (shipping or otherwise), i can do that. Please comment! I'm torn between ships!!

Loki began setting up several communication boards so as to reach as many of the world's leaders as he could, as well as the good guys of shield. He went through, checking that all the biggest and most powerful countries were there. With over 100 screens facing him, Loki pressed for the call to be made to each. Each of the leaders faces flashed up before him, most very surprised. Loki waited a moment before speaking. Having the all-tongue, he could speak absolutely any language, earth or otherwise. Every single leader understood what he was saying.

 

"Leaders if the world." He began, "I am Loki. I am the one that waged war on New York." He heard several leaders begin to speak, but continued. "I have in my command 10 billion aliens at the ready to destroy you." There were some gasps. "But I am willing to spare you. To avoid your annihilation, I demand the cooperation of the avengers. In order to protect the earth, they must aid me in a task. It is in no way any small feat, and could result in terrible loss. But that's a sacrifice I'm sure you would be willing to overlook to ensure your safety." Questions were fired from all sides, but Loki ignored most of them. "If you want to see the army-" he flung his arms out, and the monitors scattered all about his tower, showing the billions of different alien species "-there they are. Now go decide. Avengers? Or earth? I will contact you again in 12 hours. No more." He dismissed all the monitors but one.

 

Nick fury was glaring out at him. He could spot all the other avengers behind him. "Director Fury." He greeted. No response. "I do need the help of the avengers. Now, if threatening earth wasn't enough, I do of course have another added bargaining chip if they help me." He saw Natasha bristle. "Agent Barton will be returned if they comply and aid in the task." "The fuck is the god damn 'task' you keep goin on about?" Fury demanded. Loki smirked. "I need to kill an alien. A very powerful, well guarded, brutal alien. His name is Thanos. He is very powerful as I said, and though I have the help of my army and a few other allies, I would really like it if the avengers came and partied with us. Oh, and, for the record, he's the one that gave me this magic staff, so, yeah, he has some major weaponry." He could see the avengers all discussing something in the background.

 

Then Natasha nodded to Fury, and he turned back to the monitor. "They'll fight." Loki smiled. "I'll have a ship sent out to you in 12 hours." He made to turn off the screen. Natasha stepped forward. "Wait. I want to see Clint." She demanded. Loki shrugged, and pulled up a monitor of Hawkeye. He was still leaning against the door, so they couldn't see it was a bathroom, and was asleep. Natasha nodded, and Loki turned the monitors off.

 

He strode to the bathroom Clint resided in. He gently tapped the door. "What." Clint asked. "I just wanted to make sure you have enough food and are comfortable." Loki said, dropping his eyes to the floor. No matter how well the negotiations were going, he would have rathered Clint have been in the hangout watching TV or making popcorn with him, not hiding from him. "I want to go home." Clint said dangerously. Loki sighed. "....did you want a proper cell?" He offered. "One with a bed?" Clint paused, considering. He was very uncomfortable on the floor, straining his legs to his back was pressed against the door. He sighed, defeated. Loki sensed this. You will of course be given proper food and I won't disturb you." Clint relented, standing. "Well. Fine. A bed sounds nice. But I don't want you OR YOUR GLOWSTICK OF MIND CONTROL anywhere near me." "Deal." Loki said. Clint unlocked the door and opened it a crack.

 

Loki was standing against the wall opposite with his hands in the air. Clin opened the door the rest of the way and stepped out. Then something sharp and ice cold touched his chest. He stared, frozen, at Loki in front of him, who grinned, and disappeared. The real Loki stepped into Clint's vision from the wall beside him. His face was apologetic and guilt-ridden.

 

"I'm so sorry." He said, the blade still against Clint's chest, "but I need you to comply or this won't work." And with that, a blue mist flowed from the spear to Clint's chest. Clint felt a numbness go through his limbs, and then something like anesthesia. He felt his head get heavy, and blue danced in his vision, darting across his pupils. He thought desperately of the dance nights the avengers had as he fell unconscious. Loki gazed down at the now unconscious form of Clint on the floor. Now he had to decide what to do with him.


	9. Nebula and Loki, sitting in a tree, P-L-O-T-T-I-N-G. (and crushing on Clint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki invites Nebula, because he doesn't know what to do with Clint.

Loki decided not to use any kind of mind control on Clint. He felt as tho that would just be the icing on the cake of his already messed up everything. He felt a little sick after causing Clint to black out, so he decided to call for a little back up. He pulled up yet another screen and a beautiful face flashed up before him. "Nebula." He greeted, smiling at the woman on the other side if the screen. She didn't smile back. "Look, I need you to get down to the base, I have some people breathing down my neck and the avengers will be here in less than 12 hours now and I need help with Clint." Nebula sighed and turned off her com.

 

She tightened one of the loose screws for her new hand and tucking the mini screw driver back into her belt next to her gun. Flexing the metal fingers, she got into her spacecraft and made for the small moon. She flounced out of the elevator with a sway on her hips, gorgeous black eyes narrowed, blue lips pursed. She waved aside the guards outside the armory and strode to where she could hear Loki pacing. Her expression stoic, she gazed down at the man on the floor. Loki was pacing beside the limp body of Clint, biting his thumb nail.

 

"Well?" She asked in her smooth, seductive, slightly automated, low voice. Loki glanced up, fear and uncertainty dripping down his face with the sweat. "I don't know what to do with him. I need to hold him hostage until the avengers have helped kill Thanos, but I want to reconcile. He won't trust me tho! And I can't use mind control I just can't that's what started this whole tantrum." He spoke in almost a slur, he was talking so rapidly. "Why don't I deal with him? You have to deal with the avengers anyway. I don't. I can make sure he's safe, fed, and scared into submission without him blaming you. Sounds fair." She spoke in a calm, almost dismissive manner, her words sliding like sweet poison into Loki's desperate ears.

 

"You won't hurt him?" Loki asked. Nebula cast him a weary glance. "I won't damage him. He's wayyyy too pretty." Nebula said in an almost demeaning tone, but both she and Loki exchanged a smirk. The held her hand up, "Damn good catch Loki." She congratulated, as their palms slammed together in a high five. He grinned. She smiled a very rare smile, tipping her head in almost a salute. They straightened back up, moment lost. They put their game faces back on, all business. "Just make sure he's safe. And that I'm NOT involved." Loki reminded, and Nebula nodded and gave her word. She then hoisted Clint (albeit gently) over her shoulder, and began to walk away. It was quite a spectacle to Loki. Clint, who was easily taller and bulkier than the petit blue girl, was lifted as easily as a backpack. He sighed a sad sigh, and made for the armory again to plan his strategy.

 

Clint awoke tied tightly to a sturdy steel chair, ropes biting into his bare biceps. A young woman he had never seen before was sitting on the steel table in front of him, legs dangling. She was absolutely stunning. Perfect features, smooth flawless blue skin, completely black shiny eyes fringed in lush eyelashes, plush lips, sexy bitchface, perfectly perfect proportions, obviously built for fighting. She reminded Clint of Natasha, only, you know, blue, hairless, and cyborg. Same cold expression, same calculating eyes, tensed muscles, but with something else. A passion, just under the robotic exterior, the same Nat had, the one she shared only with Clint, and later, the avengers.

 

Clint jerked his shoulders against the ropes, glaring at the blue captor. "Where the hell is Loki? Did he do this? The sneaky bastard." Clint grumbled. Nebula hopped off the table and stood in front of Clint, an expression of amusement playing over her features. Clint continued to struggle against the ropes, shaking his head and wriggling his shoulders in a futile attempt to loosen the ropes. Nebula caught his chin with her metal fingers, drawing her thumb along his jaw. Tho she would never say this to Loki, she found Clint more attractive than she let on. Clint had frozen, eyes focused on her face, waiting. It wasn't unlikely she'd snap his neck.

 

She gave a soft, ALMOST sincere smile. "Loki put you in a cell to keep you safe. He thinks you're still there. Poor dear. He really cares about you." Her smile widened a little, but was more menacing. "I'm Nebula, his allie. I'm helping him with something. But I think you're more interesting right now. Loki mentioned you're an archer, with super-human abilities. Sounds....interesting." She said, her thumb still trailing over Clint's jawline. Clint's eyes flicked down to her wrist. Fascinating. He looked back at her face. It was best to try and monitor your captors emotions. She gazed back into his hazel-green eyes, unblinking. He frowned slightly, unable to get a clear read on her expression.

 

"What am I doing here anyway? Why not just leave me in the cell?" He asked tentatively, wary now of the deceptively strong fingers close to his throat, idly tracing cold paths on his skin. He evaluated his situation- he was alone in a room with a very attractive but also very ruthless woman, of alien species, who seemed to find him attractive, tied up and unable to escape, with no back up, and no one knew where he was, with no weapons if any kind. It didn't look good. "Simple. Loki can't have you as a distraction, for one..." She said, leaning closer, "and I think your cute, for another." She finished, eye level with Clint.

 

He swallowed, finding his mouth dry. It wasn't usual for him to be this nervous, especially during an interrogation where it was just him. Did this woman, Nebula, want to sleep with him? Tho he found the woman insanely gorgeous, he really didn't want any kind of contact, sexual or otherwise. She scared him, not because she was blue or a cyborg, but that passion, seemed misdirected. Warped. He was actually a little afraid. Truly scared. This wasn't the first time a pretty lady- or guy, for that matter- had been a little forward, but this was the first time any of them had been able to tie him up with no chance of escape.

 

Oh, what he would give to be back at stark towers, chilling with the gang. But instead, he was tied up, all alone, with a ruthless cyborg woman with the hots for him. He dropped his eyes to the floor, and she frowned slightly. "Well," she started, standing and turning from him a little, her voice sounded breathy under the beautiful low metallic tones, "no matter. I can still have fun with you." Clint snapped his head up so fast he heard the crick in his spine. She turned her head to look at him. "Not like that." She said, a REAL smile spreading across her face and lighting up her eyes. "You like archery?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COME ON GUYS!!! I expected some suggestions for couples and you have failed me! The offer still stands, comment your favorite marvel couples in the comments section and the most popular ones will get published. But by the time the next chapter is posted, i am writing my own couples in! Without your permission!! HAHAHA! Oh, hope you enjoyed Nebula! Isn't she smokin? Love you all! Peace out!


	10. When can the fun begin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula puts her time with Clint to good use. (ish)

It turned out he really didn't like this type of archery. He was standing stock still with his back pressed against a wooden board as Nebula shot arrows around him. He dared not even breathe, as another arrow embedded in the wood millimetres above his shoulder. Why? Why why why? Whyyyyyyyyyyy? Clint scrunched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as an arrow snapped into the board at his side, so close he could feel the arrow flux. He snapped his eyes open and stared wide eyed as Nebula set another arrow in the notch of her bow.

 

"Can you stop?" Clint asked as sassily as he could without moving. Nebula lowered the bow for a moment, contemplating. Then she gave a sick, twisted smile, and raised the bow again. Clint glared. "You stake me, I'm telling." He said, snark replacing fear. "Stop being such a baby and hold still." Nebula shot back. She raised the bow a degree higher and let the arrow slice the air and stabbed the board below Clint's left earlobe, so close the metal of the arrow tip touched Clint's ear. He shivered, and goosebumps spread all over his body.

 

As Nebula began to notch another arrow, Clint launched himself from the wall, and passed all the arrows surrounding his body. He fell to the floor, but was up in a flash, and crashed headlong into Nebula's legs to knock her down. But he didn't know her legs were also reinforced with metal, and were deceptively strong. He bounced off of her, barely phasing her.He sat up, staring up at the arrow level with his eyes. He subconsciously tilted his head up so the arrow wasn't near his eyes. Nebula sneered, and lowered the arrow.

 

"I won't shoot you, moron." She said in her low, metallic voice. She threw the bow and arrow to the side, and Clint flinched. Bows should never be treated like that. She could still snap his neck tho, so he didn't comment. She did, however, laser-tased him in the neck. His vision blackened, again.Nebula snapped open a com, and rang for Loki. He answered, voice a little shaken. "Hello?" "He tried to attack me. Scare tactic wasn't strong enough. I gotta up the anti." She told Loki. Loki paused before answering. "...Ok... Just don't..like... Be gentle ok? Don't hurt him, just scare him. Scare him into behaving for me when I get back." Loki said. Nebula grinned. Perfect.

 

Nebula carried Clint back to a cell. He didn't stir, and she let him stay on the cot against the wall. She hopped back up onto the table, tucking one leg under her and letting the other dangle. She watched Clint’s chest rise and fall with a morbid fascination. She wondered briefly how much pressure it would take to crush his ribs from applying force directly to the center of his chest and pushing straight down. She shook the thought away. This was no time for murdering. The avengers would be here in less than 3 hours, and she would be off to kill Thanos. At long last. For now, she could amuse herself by towing with clint when he awoke. What fun. She could see his breathing beginning to pick up.

He was going to wake soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, the next chapter is going to have my fave pairings because SOMEBODY (Actually, everybody) didn't suggest a single thing. Is that what Clint would have wanted? What if I write in your NOTP? Huh? And then you don't like my story anymore? You still have time! Comment your favorite pairing of any of the marvel character- except X-Men- and i will write it in. Even one comment! I'm counting on youuuuuuuuuu!


	11. The beauty that hid within the beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula tries to scare Clint. One does not simply scare Clint Barton. Maybe my favorite chapter yet!!!!

Nebula knew she didn't have a lot of time to Pavlov some fear into this hunk's noodle, so she leapt off the table and bounced onto the cot, straddling Clint's torso. He tilted his head a little in his sleep, but didn't wake. She drew out a sharp knife and fiddled with it a little. Be gentle, but scare him into submission. How the fuck was she supposed to DO that???? Then her eyes wanders down to his clothes.

 

Clint blearily opened his eyes. His neck felt like it had been stung and burned. He was sore all over. And for some reason his chest felt bare. He tried to sit up, but found he was pinned. He tilted his head to see what was holding him down. He wasn't very surprised when he saw Nebula, but was a little confused and scared about the fact she had cut most of his shirt away. "Wha?" He asked, still discombobulated from being electrocuted. She glanced at him before resuming cutting off the sleeve of his shirt.

 

"The fuck?!" He cried, sitting up as much as he could. "I really liked this shirt!!" She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down so he was lying flat again. He squirmed and swore over and over, in various languages. Once Nebula had a clear space of Clint's chest to work with, she pulled out her taser. Clint's eyes widened. "What are you going to do with that?" He asked tentatively. Nebula ignored him, fiddling briefly with a small dial on the side if the laser-taser. She suddenly shot the beam at Clint's torso. He yelped, the beam feeling like an anger wasp with a lightsaber for a stinger. The beam caused spidery red veins to raise around the burn, which itself disappeared after a second, leaving only the remnant of pain.

 

Clint bared his teeth at the girl, "volchitsa." He muttered. She-wolf in Russian. She ignored the gibberish, and fiddled with the dual again. Another beam stabbed Clint, rendering the area around the burn slightly numb. "Sundara chaina!!!" Clint cried out, not cool in Nepali. Now nebula grinned. She didn't understand what he was saying but she did know pain. She continued zapping him for a half hour, increasing the severity and therefore pain of the taze, to the point where it caused screaming and tears. Back at full power, she knocked him unconscious again. She had a great idea.

 

Now when Clint woke he was actually on the table, his hands and feet tied to each of the legs so he couldn't move. "God, I am having the worst day today." He grumbled, tilting his head to look for Nebula. He thunked his head back against the steel of the table top. This was going to end well. Nebula walked over to him. "Guess what this is?" She asked, holding up something. "It looks like a tattoo gun." Clint said, squinting. It was a little more high tech, but other than that, the same. "Correct!" Nebula said. "But with special ink. It will only show in just right conditions. But this will hurt a lot so hold still I don't want to mess this up it's gonna go on red." She told him and placed the sharp tip against his wrist.

 

"Do a dragon." Clint said, grinning. Nebula frowned at him. "This will hurt." She warned. "Well tattoos hurt. Big deal. Ooh ooh, can you write in elvish from lord of the rings??" He asked excitedly. Nebula outright glared at him. This wasn't working nearly as well as she wanted. She sighed. She glanced at him for a second. "If you promise to behave well, I will give you a beautiful tattoo." She bargained. "If you don't, I will do as screwed up of one as I can." "Fine fine fine." Clint said. "I'll be good and not kill anyone. Could you do something about my job? Something awesome." Nebula thought for a moment. She undid the ties and flipped over Clint's hand so it was palm down. Then started the needle.

 

She worked from his fingertips to his hand, over the back of it, and spiraled down his forearm, blossoming over his bicep. She interlocked the design onto his chest and it spread until his whole arm and chest were bright red with droplets of blood scattered everywhere. She left his right arm bare, but had him sit up so she could continue the design in his back so the blood covered him like a robe. He gritted his teeth, but grinned. Whatever she was drawing, she was taking her time and being very careful. After almost two hours, she led him to a room with a mirror on the 5th floor from the bottom.

 

"The tattoo will only appear in extremely intense situations when your adrenalin is up, or-" she flicked of the lights and Clint's body glowed a beautiful light purple "in black light." Clint stared in awe. The design started at the bottom right of his ribs. It was a hawk, that curled in on itself, and almost formed a circle. Extending around it was a fringe of feathers. The feathers fluttered across his chest, transforming into arrows. Across his back, the feathers transformed into people. Once they reached his shoulder, the figures danced together. Three different couples. Two boys, two girls, and one boy and girl. At his collar, the arrows began to embed themselves in beautiful, intricate birds made of barbed wire. They flew down his arm and wound their way down his forearm, getting smaller and smaller, until they became dandelion seeds, that flew over the back of his hand, and ended in words on his fingers. "Set them free." He whispered, reading them. "For your arrows." Nebula told him.

 

Clint grinned at her and spun so he could see his back. He reached over his shoulder and touched the couples briefly. He sniffed back tears. "I love it." He said, turning to Nebula and engulfing her in a bear hug. She froze. The words 'does not compute' flashed through her mind. She hadn't been hugged in.... Well, she couldn't remember. After a moment, she brought her arms up and gently wrapped them around Clint's middle. "Thank you." He whispered. She felt her eyes smart, with tears she hadn't cried for years and years. This was too much. After another moment, she wriggled free. Clint was grinning at her, like a happy kitten. She smiled back tentatively. "I'm sorry." She mumbled after a moment. Clint's expression changed to confusion. "I'm sorry about electrocuting you." She glanced at her feet. Clint laughed. "Not the first time a lady tied me to a table and knocked me out. Hell, Natasha's knocked me out almost too many times to count." Nebula smiled at him again. He was so beautiful, his face lit in the beautiful soft light of his tattoos. She couldn't help it. Her heart fluttered ever so lightly in her steel chest as she lent towards him....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick poll: Clint/Nebula, Clint/Loki, Clint/other? Please specify in comments. Also, if someone with major drawing skills feels like drawing his tattoo and posting a pic of it in the comments, i will worship you!! I love you allllll!!!! Peace out!!!!


	12. I'm not trapped, we are free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE I HAD WRITTEN SO MUCH!!!!!! I had a suggestion for Clint/Natasha, so thats in the story now, but you can still suggest other Avengers couple, and I'd really like someone for Nebula cuz hot damn. Beautiful chapter!!!!

Her com buzzed silently at her hip. She continued leaning towards Clint, but merely wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. "I have to take you back to your cell." She told him, her eyes filling briefly with tears, reflecting the light of Clint's skin. "But I'll come back. I'd like us to be friends one day." She told him, releasing him and stepping back. Clint smiled, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'd really like that." And followed her out and back down to his cell. She gave him a replacement shirt, a tablet-like device, and said goodbye.

 

Clicking the lock shut, she left to find Loki. As she thought, he was in the hangar, waiting as the ship porting the avengers arrived. It pulled up to the hangar and the door opened with a hiss. Natasha got off first, gun aimed at Loki. Her eyes flicked to Nebula for a moment, but her focus remained on Loki. "Ok." She called back, and the rest of the avengers entered. Loki waited until they were all present, then held out a package under his arm towards Nat. She didn't take it at first. "Clint got these for you, to help fight Thanos." Loki told her. She cautiously took the package and shredded the soft brown paper. She gasped at the beautiful, sleek guns. That was so Clint. Tactile yet fashionable. And so her. A beautiful killing machine. She smiled sadly as she strapped them to her thigh. She missed him. So much. Loki told the rest they too had gifts from Clint, but they wouldn't really help with the fight.

 

Loki briefed them on what was going to happen. With the aid of the aliens, who were actually only about 20 million strong, and Nebula’s insight on Thanos’s weaknesses and defenses, Loki and the Avengers would take out Thanos, who had been plaguing the star systems for decades, killing thousands, and destroying dozens of planets. “His main resource is fear.” Nebula told them, standing in front of a holograph. “Without his puppet Rhonan, he is severely weakened. He relies not on his own personal strength, but the combined strength of his forces, half of which were killed in the battle to destroy Zandar." She showed a quick video of Rhonan's death. "We couldn't contact the guardians." She told the crew. "I'm not saying this will be easy, but it probably won't be as bad as the dark elves either." She said.

 

"Where's Clint?" Natasha asked. "He could help." Nebula blushed lightly. "He's safe." She told Natasha. Natasha looked at her for a moment, but dropped the issue. They continued working on the plan. A few hours later, as the Avengers were retiring for the night, Nebula caught up to Natasha. "Loki said you can see him." She said, catching her breath, even as it hitched in her throat. She took Natasha's wrist and led her down a different hallway. After a few minutes, they reached a cell. "He spoke of you often." Nebula whispered. "You can't stay long. When you go back, to earth, keep him safe. We've become....he's my friend." Nebula confided. Natasha gave her a soft smile. "Thank you." She said, unlocking the door.

 

Clint was fast asleep, curled up on his cot. Beside him was a sort of tablet-y thing. It caught her eye. She tapped the screen and it sprung alive. Clint had been drawing on it. He had always loved to draw, and with his amazing eyesight and hand-eye coordination, it came naturally. Natasha gasped when she saw what he had drawn. It was her, hyper-realistic, it was as tho the other Natasha would speak in the soft accent she sported. Her hair in a bright, fiery-red wreath about her head, like a halo, drawn up in a phantom breeze, away from her neck, her chin tilted up, eyes closed. Her skin glowed, her lips shone, there seemed to be light shining from under her full eyelashes. Clint had always been amazing at finding the perfect colours. At the throat of the drawing, there was a jewel-like spider, with beautifully delicate legs splayed like threads. A widow, so fitting, and as beautiful as the girl. Above the portrait, there were beautifully written words. ‘Моя прекрасная Воин , как ее глаза сияют , когда она смотрит на меня , я счастлив , мой ангел пребывания от меня’, Natasha whispered them aloud softly. “Moya prekrasnaya Voin , kak yeye glaza siyayut , kogda ona smotrit na menya , ya schastliv , moy angel prebyvaniya ot menya.” My beautiful Warrior, how her eyes shine when she looks at me, I am blessed, my angel stays by me. She grabbed Clint’s hand and held it as her face grew warm and tears ran down her face.

 

“Wha? Is it christmas?!” Clint slurred as he woke with a start. Natasha laughed. “He’s back.” She chuckled, and leaned down to embrace him. He was confused for a moment, but quickly collected her into his arms. "How'd you get here?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair for a moment. He had missed her so much it had made his heart ache. "No reason." She said thru her happy tears. He grinned at her. "So coy. I love that about you." He whispered, touching the tips of their noses together. She was so happy right then. She just kept smiling and laughing and choking on tears of joy.

 

"I love your picture." She said. Clint glanced at it. He grinned big and grabbed it. Natasha noticed the tiniest shadow of a grimace pass over his features for a split second as he moved. She knew something was wrong, but Clint was tapping something into the tablet. "Watch this." He said excitedly, switching off the lights. He tapped something on the screen, and the walls burst with life. Clint had drawn each of the avengers, so beautiful.

 

Natasha looked at each one. There was one of Steve, of him standing tall and proud. But instead of his usual Stars and Stripes suit, he was wearing a plain white t-shirt, khakis, and a holding motorcycle helmet. He was smiling at the viewer, as if they had told a joke, his hair looked like it had been ruffled by a breeze. He stood in an old-timey street, outside a cafe.

In Tony's, he was sitting like a monk, but his hands were clothed in thick leather engineers gloves, and he wore his regular Black Sabbath shirt. He had a pensive look on, his face tilted all the way down, focusing on the triangle of light, the mini arc reactor that had kept him alive so long. It was in his lap and illuminated his face, so it looked softer than normal, as he fiddled with it with a screwdriver. He sat crowded by his machines, and looked at peace.

 

Thor wore his usual cloak and armour, his hair was lifted off his shoulders and pulled by a breeze to one side. He wore a happy, joyful look on his manly face. His cloak billowed around him and curled around his calves. He was looking up at something he held high above. It was not his hammer, as Nat had been expecting, but a taser, which lit the rest of the picture with lighting. So creative!!

 

Nat stopped in front of Bruce's for a little longer. It was Bruce, thin-ish, greying-black hair, same youthful face, purple shirt, normal pants. Glasses on, smiling at the floor, holding a microscope at one side, and a stethoscope to his chest. But what was really remarkable was: his shadow was the hulk, but it was not fierce, not angry nor threatening. Bruce wasn't afraid. The shadow was completely made up of tiny, almost transparent leaves. Green tea leaves. The shadow rose on the wall behind Bruce, but instead of copying his movements, it had one hand placed on his shoulder, in encouragement.

 

There was one of Loki too, strangely enough to Nat. He was sitting on a pillow, legs crossed, facing the viewer, in front of an old 60s tv, which lit his hunched figure while the rest of the frame remained dark. The tv also lit stacks and stacks of movies, placed so they looked like a throne around Loki. Nat could even see the titles of the ones closest the tv. Loki looked so....gleeful, yet tired, like he was ready for bed.

 

The last one was Nebula. It was so beautiful and stunning Natasha gasped. The left half of the drawing was water, the other half air. Nebula was bursting from the water, clothed only in water droplets and glowing purple butterflies. Her eyes closed, mouth open in a first breath, exiting the water like a bird taking flight, chest forward, shoulders back, arms behind her. Only her arms were covered in glowing purple butterflies. The entire picture was so different from Natasha's, which was mostly pink, red, gold and black, in her skin and hair and light and spider. Nebula's was all blues, and purples: her skin, water, and butterflies.

 

Natasha turned to Clint. "Clint.." She started. Clint smiled. "Remember Budapest?" "You graffiti'd the whole block!!"  "Worth it." Clint chuckled. "It was not worth it you got shot." "It was a flesh wound i was fine." Natasha rolled her eyes. There was a tap at the door. "Okay, its time to go now." Nebula whispered. Natasha stood. "Wait, where are you going? Can i come to? I want to help! I can do stuff!" Clint said, making for the door. "No. Not right now. Maybe in a little while, besides, I'm just going to bed." Natasha said, planting a harried kiss to his forehead. He smiled and hugged her goodnight.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all!!! But please make an effort, and comment couples.


	13. Tony, Tablets, Trouble, and Tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am disregarding Clint/Natasha. Sorry, but no. It wasn't working for me. Its gone now. I am trying to work in Tony/Clint because that was where the story was going before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way guys, sorry I havent posted anything in a few days. I've been having a really hard few weeks. A close member of my Family died, and I'm leaving school to go to a foreign University. I could really use some feedback for my writers block, or maybe some advice or support. There are approx 100 of you reading this story. If you have any advice, I could use it.

Clint sat back down on his cot. His smile faded until his expression was blank, and a bit melancholy. He wanted to see people. Talk to them. He sighed, and picked up the tablet again. There wasn’t anything of much good on it. You could take pictures, draw pictures, even write stuff in a weird kind of word document. But no youtube or google or texting. Clint guessed it was to keep him from hacking something, which he could, but it wouldn’t have helped. He was in space. Nothing but the black out there. He thought for a few moments. He hadn’t drawn Coulson or Fury yet...

 

Tony couldn't sleep. He lay tossing and turning for an hour. He never could get to sleep very well, even in his own bed. He sighed, and sat up. Maybe Loki had some kind of workshop. He got up and pulled on a t-shirt. He couldn't go walking around in just his pyjama pants (which had been supplied by Loki.) Besides, if he was awake he'd much rather be doing something useful. Maybe he could try and build something that would help defeat this Thanos dude so they could get Clint back faster and fuck off back to stark towers to await the next invasion. "It's a hard-knock life, for us." Tony sang out, sighing.

 

His bare feet rang out against the bare metal grates of the floor. Damn, he missed Clint. He hadn't even realized, he had been so busy worrying about getting Clint back and defeating Loki and killing Thanos, he hadn't even noticed the tightness in his chest. He really wanted Clint to bust out in some gangdom style right now. Or to just be around, yelling something funny to Nat or commenting about a movie or attempting supper or singing to one of his favorite musicals. Whatever. The sooner they defeated Thanos, the sooner Clint would be home and safe(r).

 

He glanced through a few windows to rooms, looking for some kind of workspace. Or really anywhere with a blowtorch and a safety mask. He made his way down a dim hallway. It was very quiet. After a few doors he realized these were holding cells. Another couple doors down he could hear humming. At first he didn’t recognize the tune, but a few steps closer, it turned out to be ‘Thriller’. “Clint!” Tony said, and slid to a stop in front of the door. He quickly unlocked it, and threw himself onto clint, hugging him around his shoulders.

 

Clint barrel rolled, and pinned Tony beneath him. When he saw who it was, he grinned and sat up. “Tony!”. They began throwing questions at each other, about how Clint was and if they had hurt him, if all the avengers were there, if they’d met Nebula, etc. After 5 whole minutes, Tony noticed the drawings glowing on the walls. His eyes skimmed over them, pausing here and there, his smile spreading to light up his face. Clint had added Fury’s, a view looking down at him as he stood on a blue shield symbol, he had a gun and had it at the ready at his side. The detailing was impeccable. The last one was of Coulson. He was wearing a suit and sunglasses, had his big-ass gun, and was smiling at the camera, holding up the peace sign. He looked so happy, ready to do stuff. So Coulson.

 

"Bro, I want chocolate so much right now you have no idea." Clint said, flopping backwards so he was lying on the floor. "And coffee. I want some delicious creamy sweet coffee. So much." Tony laughed, and Clint chuckled. "Been gone not even 5 days and I'm losing it." Tony sighed. "You and me both kid." Clint snorted. "Don't call me kid I'm 29" "whatever, legolas. Everyone has been losing their minds over your being gone." "Dude, I know. Nat was all over me. I swear it was like she forgot I'm gay as the 4th of July." The two chuckled. "Nah, you're gay as the month o' May" Tony snorted. "Well you're about as bi as July!!" Clint giggled. "Wishful thinking on her part I guess. Brought on by me being missing. Worry crush." Clint smirked. "Worry crush." Tony echoed.

 

Clint glanced at the floor. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why Loki took me. At first he was mean. In stark tower. Taunting me. Then we got here. He was nice, we watched movies. I think he was trying to butter me up, get me to like him. But then I realized I was watching monsters inc. with an actual monster. A murderer. I locked myself in the bathroom for hours. He tricked me with the promise of a comfy cell. And his word he wouldn't go near me. But he tricked me. Knocked me out, and handed me to Nebula. At first I think she was trying to play bad cop, trying to make Loki look like the good cop. But we bonded. We're friends now. But don't trust Loki. Do what he says, but keep Nebula as an allie. And I don't want to be near him." Clint finished, staring at the floor.

 

Tony placed his hand on Clint's shoulder. Clint flicked his eyes to Tony's face. "While I'm here I'll keep him away." Clint smiled. "I can keep my own." He said proudly, puffing out his chest. "Sure, cowboy." Tony snickered, jabbing Clint's stomach. Clint gave a shriek, and the tickling commenced. "Why are you ticklish??????" Tony asked as he clawed at Clint's stomach and neck, "you are a trained assassin and an agent of SHIELD. You can kill someone from near a half a kilometre away. When you're on the job you are made of stone!! You could take Nat in a fair fight!!! Hell, you could practically take Steve if he didn't have his shield!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TICKLISH????" Tony demanded. Clint gasped and slapped his hands away. "It's a defence mechanism!! Your body thinks it's being attacked so it causes you to involuntarily react!!" He informed.

 

Tony pulled his hands away laughing and sat back on his haunches. Clint, still giggling, pointed to the walls. "You like?" He asked, hopeful. Tony grinned and cast his eyes about them. After a moment, he looked back to Clint. "You're missing something." Clint looked wildly around, searching for something 'off'. "No, moron. You haven't drawn one of you, dumbass." Clint shot him a snarky eyebrow raise. “I can’t do self portraits.” Tony grabbed the tablet from his hands. “I am in fact a great artist have you seen my drawing skills I have intense talent those suit designs them was me I drew those I'ma draw you.”


	14. Draw my face, now draw your sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony thinks clim is hot, always has. But is he ready to think more than that? Clint has always thought Tony is funny and sweet, or is he sure Tony isn't just looking for a quick roll in the hay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo sorry guys!!! I was working in a different fanfic, two, actually, and I hit MAJOR writers block!!!! Pls comment! Come on, pretend it's tumblr!!!

Tony finished the details around Clint's eyelashes. Held the tablet away from himself, holding it infront of Clint to see how it looked. He grinned, and passed it to Clint. clint took it and stared. While his drawing were very soft, soft lighting, soft lines, soft expressions, wavy hair, come-hither eyes, very relaxed looking, Tonys was very very angular. Clint could see how the whole thing was composed of shapes and lines, even his eyes and pupils. It was him, crouched, one leg stretched in front of himself for balance, his whole body facing sideways. 

 

Unlike his drawings, where there was always colour, perfect, blended colour, that set the mood, Tony's was done in only dark blue, with lines cross-hatching to show how dark or shaded something was. Even Clint's hair looked bristled and set with electricity, his entire form coiled and right as he held his bow and arrow. His drawings made the subjects look relaxed, Tony's made him look tensed. 

 

"Oh. My. God, Tony. This is brilliant." Clint said, flicking his fingers over the screen and it burst into existence on the wall. "really. This is amazing!! Wow! You're an amazing artist!!" Clint continued. He was about to go on, but suddenly his mouth widened in a huge yawn. "You should sleep, Merida." Tiny teased, shoving Clint. Clint giggled with sleep-deprivation. He yawned again, and crawled blearily to his uncomfortable cot.

 

"That doesn't look comfy. Why don't you come sleep in my room? It has a proper bed." tony suggested. "You just wanna get into my pants." Clint mumbled, already falling asleep. "Whatever, kid." tony laughed. "Don't call me kid!" Clint grumbled. Tony snuck over and wriggled onto the cot, beside Clint. "What're you-?" Clint demanded, rolling to the wall. "I can't sleep in my bed anyway. How about a sleep over before I leave for battle?" Tony suggested. Clint sighed. "Keep your hands to yourself." Clint instructed, shutting his eyes. He was too tired to argue.  Tony chuckled in success. He completely ignored Clint and grappled him around his middle, locking him in place. Clint sighed again, but already was nearly asleep. He didn't bother pushing Tony away.

 

Loki watched as stark clung to HIS hawkeye, LOKI'S Hawkeye. He felt his blood boil. Stark would have to go.


	15. Jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is seriously jealous and will stop at nothing to make Clint his, Nebula is facing an identity crisis, and Tony is a playa, with more than a little of how to make someone jealous. BTW, things start to get a a little darker after this chapter.

Loki paced around in his office. Power was to be his. The multiverse was to be his. The infinity stones were to be his. Hawkeye was to be HIS. And his alone. He would not stand stark embarrassing him again, not when it came to Clint. He grabbed his sceptre and called for Nebula. She stalked into the office. "I want Clint with me and I want Clint with me NOW." Loki complained, falling into a chair and squeezing his eyes tight shut. Nebula rolled her eyes and growled low. She was forever dealing with tantrum-throwing Loki. "So fucking talk to him, dumb-ass." Nebula snapped. Loki cracked open an eye. "Don't tell me. You fell too?" He asked with concern. Nebula glanced at him, then dropped her eyes. Loki sighed. "Sista, I got some news for you." He told her. She turned her head away from him. "I know. He doesn't find me attractive." She said bitterly. "Honey, that doesn't mean you're NOT attractive. It's just he only finds men attractive. Come over here, we'll wallow in our misery together." Loki instructed, holding his arm out beside him where he sat.

Nebula hesitated a moment, but sighed and sat down next to Loki, and let him wrap his arm around her shoulder in comfort. "Everything got fucked up after that quill guy ruined the universe." Nebula fumed. "Well, you won't have to worry about Thanos after tomorrow. The shadows will be all gone." Loki comforted. "That's what you don't seem to understand, Loki." Nebula retorted, standing. "There will never be a world without shadows. That would either be all light or all dark. And a world without dark is blinding. A world without light is crushing. You can't be one or the other. You can only be a shade of one side or the other. Mixed and spliced, the light tainting the dark, the dark spreading through the light. Each a different shade of shadow, everyone working in the grey. That, Loki, that is the world we live in." "A world of shadows?" Loki asked, eyebrow raised. "Yes. And we all strive to be more one shade or another, but we can never be light or dark. It's impossible, without dying or going mad." "Up for interpretation, really." Loki sassed. Nebula frowned at him.

"Just use your damn mind control, you have the means for fucks sake." Nebula huffed. "Before stark makes his move, and judging by how cuddly he's getting with Clint, I'm going to bet is soon." Nebula told Loki, standing over the monitor, slowly shaking her head in disbelief. Loki rushed to her side. They could see on the screen, Tony had rolled so he was in fact lying chest to chest on top of Clint, his face buried in the side of Clint's neck, where it met his shoulder. Loki visibly reddened. Nebula could feel the rage coming off of him in waves like heat from a barbecue.

  
Just then, Tony turned his face a bit and they could see he was in fact awake. Tony grinned at Clint sleeping deeply beneath him, and glanced warily around. Loki knew Stark knew there were cameras. Tony raised his hand and gently ran it through Clint's hair, and down his cheek. Loki's teeth ground in fury. Stark was doing that just to spite him. Tony's hand slid from Clint's cheek to his chest, where it rested seductively, teasingly. Clint mumbled lightly in his sleep, but didn't wake. Tony grinned slyly. Nebula watch with fascination as Tony slowly drew his leg up so his knee rested against Clint's thigh, his hand still resting on Clint's chest. As Tony began to slowly move his hand toward Clint's abs, Loki shook his head, face the colour of a plum. "No. No no no." He muttered, tapping a few buttons. He swiftly pressed a red button to the side of the control panel. An alarm sounded suddenly. "Avengers, assemble in the hangar. Troops, prepare for battle." He said into the PA system, his voice echoing through the whole building. Tony glanced up when his voice came on, and bounded off of Clint before Clint had even opened his eyes. "Tony?" Clint garbled. "Gotta save the universe, then we'll get your ass back home." Tony chuckled. "Hey!!" Clint called out, "I want to help!!", but Tony had already shut the cell door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im soooooo sorry i havent posted in a while. I have been away for another funeral and it really sucked.


	16. Loki, you devil. Actually. Stop fucking things up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, new plan: COMPLETELY IGNORE AGE OF ULTRON. Like, go ahead and watch it, and then put it aside and never think of it again when reading this story. This story is mine, and what i make happen happens in my story, so no one comment about how screwed up my story is since Ultron came out. Just dont do it.

Steve yawned blearily in the shuttle they were in, and Bruce's head nodded side to side, his eyes slowly blinking shut, and Thor was straight up snoring, his head back and majestic beard and hair tangled somehow majestically. Only Stark and Natasha were fully awake, both used to little or no sleep for a long time. Loki sat up front with nebula, the two whispering over the dashboard, glancing between the avengers, and the open vacuum of space.

 

"Remember everybody, when we touch down, there IS oxygen. But there ARE other forces-my troops will easily finish them off. We and 10 thousand focus on Thanos. And we finish him off. No letting him off the hook, no second chances, no just this once. We finish him TODAY." Loki told them. Tony nodded, His suit extra shiny. Bruce jolted awake. Thor lifted his head. "Loki, brother, fret not, Thanos shall be vanquished with the might of the avengers. Then, we shall feast!! Merriments will be had!" Thor shouted. Nat grinned.

 

Yes. Loki thought. Merriments WILL be had.

 

They touched down on the planet's surface, and Thanos troops descended on them like locust.

 

Clint sat eagerly on his cot. "Save the universe?" He wondered. They were fighting. Without him? He couldn't stand it. He was hostage? He was useless? He wasn't the only regular person. He was the same as nat, almost same skill set. He was just as fast as cap, and just as good with his bow as Steve was with his shield. And nat would never ever let him NOT fight with the team. Hostage it was, then. So weird. Why on earth was HE hostage? Just because Loki liked him? If Loki really wanted to hurt the team, or force them to do something for him, he should have taken Tony. Or Steve. Clint shook his head. He picked up the tablet again. Fiddled with it a pinch. He put it down again. Picked it up. Contemplated throwing it against the wall. Didn't because it would destroy his pictures. He let them dough to life on the walls, swathing the room in different glows. Light reds, and blues, and purples and greens, and greys. He sighed and rolled over so his face was shmooshed into the pillow. He sighed longer and angrier. Balled the pillow up in his fists. Clint rolled again so he could look at the pictures and breathed deeply. He couldn't get mad about this, it was done and wasn't his fault. There was nothing he could do, and they would be back soon, and he could go home after that and laugh that they had bruises and scrapes, and he didn't. This would all blow over in no time.

 

Clint was shaken awake by nebula. "Clint, we won." "What?" We won!" Clint propped himself up on his elbows. "Where's my team?" He asked, sitting up. "Loki is just briefing them. We found some weapons and loot and stuff, so he's dividing it between the surviving soldiers and the avengers." She informed him. Clint nodded. "Then I can go? Go home?" He asked excitedly. "Yep!" Nebula told him enthusiastically. Clint sighed in relief. "That's good. I can't wait to go back. You have to visit sometime, earth is great. Earth is the best. We got jonny depp. And ice capps. THOSE. Those are the best. You come to earth, I will buy you an ice capp." Clint told her. Nebula smiled. Her comm buzzed. She sighed. "Gotta run." She said, jumping up. She dashed out, waving as she ran. Clint smiled and waved back. He settled back on his cot and waited for nat to come fetch him.

 

Loki tapped final instructions into his tablet for the distribution of goods amongst the troops. He turned when the avengers filed in. He smiled at them. "Thank you for your help in the securing of the safety of the galaxy." He told them. "Your share of the rewards are over there with your names tact to them." He informed. As they fawned over their stuff, nat held back. "Where's Clint? She demanded, hands on hips. Loki smiled. "He's waiting at the wheel of your space shuttle. Just there." Loki informed. Nat smiled and grabbed her stuff to go. Loki handed out the rest of Clint's gifts to the rest of them, and they filed onto the shuttle. True to his word, Clint was seated at the wheel and glanced back. "Hey guys!" He greeted. "Strap in."

 

From his place in the hangar, Loki pressed a few buttons on his tablet and the shuttle took off. Nebula trotted up to his side. "Hey, Clint's ready to go. Where are the avengers?" She asked, looking around. "On that shuttle." Loki informed. "What? But I thought you said Clint was going to return with them!" She asked, looking at the display screen, where Clint sat eagerly in the edge of his cot still. "And I thought you said use the damn mind control." Loki retorted slyly, turning and making towards the holding cells, staff in hand. Nebula grabbed the tablet he had been fiddling with, and pulled up what he had been looking at. It was the manual control for the shuttle, which had just taken off, set for stark towers. It was to drop off all passengers, and go into full lock without air to return. The course had been set, with no way for nebula to undo it now. She slammed the tablet down angrily.

 

Nat walked to stand at Clint's side. "The view is amazing." She sighed. Clint said nothing, just kept his hands on the wheel with a pleasant expression on. "Clint?" Nat asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He didn't react. "Did they drug you or something??" Natasha demanded, grabbing his shoulders. But her hands went right through them, and Natasha started screaming. Steve was at her side in a flash,and gasped when he saw. Natasha was kneeling next to the hologram, waving her arms frantically through it, weeping and shouting for Clint. Steve called the others over. Nat grabbed the controls and wrenched them to the side. But no matter how they turned, the ship stayed on course.

 

Suddenly, LOKI's voice echoed through the shuttle. "Avengers," he said calmly. "I see you are attempting to return to get Clint back. Don't bother. This shuttle has a set course for stark towers. No amount of rewriring will make it turn. Oh, and don't bother staying in the ship. It will go into full lockdown with no oxygen, and all beings in it will be killed. That means you too stark, I sapped your air supply when you were here. Don't worry. Barton is safe with me. I'll return him when I've had my fun." Loki finished, the shuttle going silent. There was no noise, not even the talk of plans, except for the sobbing.

  
Clint sat up when he heard the clicking of Nat's shoes on the way to his room. He grabbed the tablet and stood, ready to go. Nat opened the cell door and grinned, Clint raced towards her, arms flung out. "You survived-!" He began, before something cold and sharp hit his chest. He was thrown backwards, and the chill of a thousand Russian winters ran through his veins for a split second, causing him to spasm with shivers. He lay, paralyzed on the floor, and watched in disbelief as Nat changed from Nat to Loki in a shimmer of light. He made to get up, but found he couldn't move.

 

Loki stalked over and crouched next to him, grinning. "Your friends left, Barton. Without you. Now, there's two ways this could go. You can either behave, and do exactly as I say, and you won't get hurt and you can go home straight away. Or I can put you under my power again, and you can stay a lot longer. Not forever, but for a while. Now, you choose the first option, and misbehave in any fashion, your choice is forfeit, and it's automatically the second choice. Just letting you know that. Now, choose. One blink for the first, two for the second." Loki ordered, with a wave of his hand. Clint didn't blink. Loki waited nearly a whole minute. But Clint refused to give Loki the satisfaction of him obeying any order he gave. He wouldn't do it. "Fine." Loki said, sneering. He tapped the sceptre to Clint's chest. "Now. You're mine." He whispered as Clint's eyes went black, then blue, and Clint was forced into a little box where he could watch what was happening, and stay helpless as Loki did whatever he wanted with him.

 

Clint watched Loki's face and thought of everything Loki could do. Control his body, control his voice, even his memories and emotions, his thoughts. His intellect was still being used, but his free will was gone. He would do anything and everything Loki asked him to do, and he would never question it or struggle. "I heard you can dance." Loki chuckled. "Want to show me?" Clint robotically nodded his head. "Good." Loki said, smiling a horrible, wicked smile.


	17. Dance, like your life depends on it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember: Ignore Age of Ultron, Nobody is completely good or completely evil, and comment. Thank you Readers.

Clint rhythmically pulled on the clothing Loki had provided for his dancing. Three-quarter cargo trousers, chunky combat boots and a tight white cotton t-shirt. His muscles were emphasized, but not over-shown. "Ready!" He called out, as Loki had ordered him to do when he had changed, and stalked catwalk style out to the stage that had been mysteriously prepared, out of the way-and intelligence-of Nebula. There was a pole in the middle of the stage, which Clint grabbed like an old pro. At first he simply spun around it lazily, but picked it up and spun faster, looping a leg around and letting go with his hands, spinning down so he lay on the floor. The music was catchy and sexy. Clint sat up on time to the beat, rolling his fantastic shoulders, tipping his head back and raising his hips. Loki was pretty much going mad from where he was sitting, and Clint had barely even started. Clint raised one leg into the air, leaning back so his shoulders were on the stage, and slowly, seductively, managed to roll into a handstand. He rolled again so he was standing, and tore off the cargo trousers, revealing the tight camo booty shorts underneath. Using this to an advantage, he swung his hips round while spinning very slowly, so Loki had a good view of pretty much every sexy angle hawkeye could rock. Then when the music picked up, and the real fun started. Clint began to shake his booty, shake it like there was no tomorrow. Booty shake became shoulder shake, and then the twerking. Loki lost it right about there. Clint was the twerking god. Forget about Thor, forget about anybody who called themselves the twerking god, they had nothing, NOTHING, on Clint. Masterful was an understatement, mASSterpeice was closer to the glory that was Clint's ass as he twerked.

 

This was his forte. Sure, he killed people for a living, and could shoot anything and everything dead centre every time, but his true talent: stripper. He had been in the circus when he was young, that was how he had lost his hearing, as an acrobat/contortionist, and later in, a marksmen, but they kick you out when you can't hear the cues. Barely scraping by, young, sexy, gay contortionist Clint had been picked up by a talent scout for a gay strip club. He was there 5 years, practically making a fortune in tips. He worked a couple of girls clubs too, and more than once, a few fancy conferences in Vegas, but mostly the gay club. He could do anything: contorting, pole dancing, booty-shaking, lap dances, whatever.

  
  


That was what Loki called for next. But even being controlled, Clint was a tease at heart. He slowly did a handstand and back-bend off of the stage, stopping every few steps toward Loki to shake his hips or run his hands down his thighs tantalizingly all the way to the floor, or run his hands through his hair with his head tilted back, sighing in pleasure. Loki was writhing when Clint had finally reached him. Clint idly ran his hands through loki's long hair, combing it back seductively, before trailing his fingers down to Loki's collar bone, all the while twirling his hips, like a belly dancer. Clint's hands ran down over Loki's chest, then back up, slow and crazy. Then he's felt up Loki's arms too, before resting his hands on Loki's shoulders. Then, digging his fingers into Loki's shoulders, Clint began to grind the air, slowly getting lower until he was sitting on Loki's lap, grinding his hips against Loki's. "Barton...!" Loki moaned, running his cold hands up Clint's sides, under Clint's shirt. He began to tug it off Clint, when Clint frowned in opposition and made to tug it back down. Loki slapped Clint hard across the face, making Clint stop lap dancing.

 

Loki grabbed Clint's throat and pulled him closer to his face. "Barton. Did I say obey everything I say?" Clint nodded silently, tears forming behind his ice-blue eyes. Loki squeezed Clint's throat tighter. "Answer me." He growled. "Yes, sir." Clint choked. Loki let his throat go. "And did I tell you to go against anything I do?" Loki demanded. "No, sir." Clint whimpered. Loki nodded. "Then fucking do as I say." He spat, shoving Clint off of his lap, onto the floor. "Yes, sir." Clint wheezed, grimacing. "Get up." Loki ordered, and Clint sprang off the floor, standing. "Come on." Loki said, walking out. Clint fell into step behind him, his head down in shame, which made Loki smirk. Loki led Clint to an elevator, and when the doors opened, he roughly shoved Clint inside, so hard, that Clint rammed into the opposite wall. Loki grinned, walking over and shoving Clint's face against the wall, while pressing his whole body flush against Clint's. "No more good cop, Barton." Loki whispered in Clint's ear. Clint blushed, but not out of arousal, out of fear. Loki smirked, his nails taking through Clint's hair. "You can take that shirt off now." Loki chuckled, giving Clint's head a last shove against the wall as he stepped back. "Yes, sir." Clint whispered, hooking his fingers under his tank top and slowly pulling it up, and over his head. He stood still except for a slight constant shiver of fear, facing the wall. Loki chuckled again, before harshly grabbing Clint's bare shoulder and roughly spun him into his arms, so Clint was crushed to Loki's chest. Loki tilted Clint's chin up with his free hand. Clint kept his eyes down. "Look me in the eye, Barton." Loki ordered, and Clint slowly raised his cold blue eyes to look at Loki. Loki frowned. Clint hadn't resisted in any way last time he was under control. He had been a model soldier. "Why wont you comply?!” Loki demanded, grabbing Clint’s shoulders and shaking them, so Clint’s head whipped back and forth and his eyes glassed over. Loki looked him dead in the eye. “WHY DONT YOU LOVE ME?!” Loki screamed at him, throwing Clint back so he hit the wall again, this time bouncing onto the floor like a ragdoll. Clint lay still, forehead pressed to the floor, eyes burning with tears. Loki went silent, staring at Clint, motionless but for the silent sobs wracking his prone form.

  
Loki's anger melted, as he gazed at Clint. He knelt down beside Clint and carefully pulled his arm over his shoulder, hauling Clint out of the elevator with his super strength. Clint shrugged him off and made his way to the wall of movies in the hangout. Loki frowned after him, but decided Clint could use some space. Loki idly rummaged around the kitchen in search of food for Clint. When he felt a tap on his shoulder. Clint was holding out Lilo and Stitch, with his head hanging and eyes on his feet. Expression morose. Loki felt his heart crack, and crumble into ten million tiny pieces. "Clint-"he started, feeling regret fester in his gut, eyes scanning over Clint. He realized Clint had a good reason to want to keep his shirt on. Still without a shirt and only his booty shorts, Loki could plainly see the numerous scars and healed over wounds over Clint's chest, shoulders, stomach, sides, even his back. Clint noticed Loki eyeing him and crossed his arms over his chest. “Mostly stuff I got on the job. A few mishaps when I first started learning to shoot. One abusive boyfriend.” Clint explained, eyes trained at the ground in a glare. Loki wanted to envelop Clint in a hug, but he knew he was in too deep. Loki sighed. “Sorry, Clint.” Loki said, reaching out and touching the spear to Clint’s chest again. Clint tensed up, and the blue swirled in his eyes as loki entered his mind. “Obey!” Loki hammered the phrase into Clint’s subconscious again and again, making it his basic code. then, finally, Loki stepped back, and surveyed his work.


	18. The fall of the Romanov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha literally can't even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I would love to hear what you guys think about the latest chapters!

Natasha had lost it on the shuttle, and had actually ripped the steering wheel right off. She had physically tried to claw her way out, causing her perfectly manicured nails to break and fingers bleed as she screamed Clint's name over and over, tears pouring down her face, her throat going raw. Thor had to pick her up and man handle her out of the shuttle before it closed up and suffocated her. After they got her into the common room, she curled up into a ball and stopped responding. She lay on her side, legs pulled up in the fetal position, her eyes glassy, even while tears dripped down her cheeks, soaking into the couch. Steve tried his very best to get her to speak, to even look at him, but she didn't. It was like she had recessed inside of herself, was sitting in a dark, cobwebby corner of her mind, facing the wall, and thinking away, of what, tho, Steve didn't know. How to get Clint back? How he was feeling right now? Or maybe what Loki was doing with him....to him.

Steve couldn't even bear the thought. But he could remember to begin to comprehend what it was like for Natasha, dealing with all this, just when she thought Clint was back for good. It was that way when he heard Bucky was caught. A part of him wanted to scream and cry and wail and stop trying. Then it had gotten better, he got Bucky back, and for a brief, sweet moment, everything was bright, just like it had been for Nat when Clint had smiled at her from the dashboard of the spaceship. Then: gone. And the world was even worse. Everything that Steve had was duller, crueler. Everything that had made him happy was riddled with memories of Bucky, with pain and loss and a chasm of...Steve could only describe it as the well of tears. She didn't eat anything-despite not having had any food for more than a day.

 

"Natasha. Natasha please, please look at me." Steve begged, me along beside the couch. Steve had been worried at first that maybe she had killed herself, a cyanide cap or something like it, maybe, but her chest was moving shallowly. Her tears continued to drip down her cheeks, for four hours now. Steve didn’t even know it was possible to cry for that long. Especially for someone like Nat, who rarely showed emotion if she could help it, unless she was around people she trusted. When that failed, he left the building and attempted to get drunk. key word there being attempted. when he got back, not even buzzed, she was still in the fetal position, and hadn’t moved despite steve being gone for nearly three hours.

 

Steve went to speak to the rest of the gang. “What do we do? What on earth can we do? We can’t even get back, SHIELD doesn’t have any kind of space crafts. What can we do?” “I’ll tell you what the fuck we’re gonna do, Steve.” Came the harsh, calculated snap from the doorway. Natasha was there, eyes still puffy. “First of all, we’re not going to try and get drunk for three hours. That goes for the rest of you. Second, I’m going to have to make a phone call.” She finished, voice icy. “To who?” Bruce asked hesitantly.

“Nebula.”

 

 


	19. Await me in thy slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has finally gotten Clint under control. Now he just has to deal with Nebula....and his conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys-I LOVE reading what you guys think in the comments! drop me a line if you have the chance! sorry this one took so long, but im packing up in preparation for moving out of the country to move to my new school! wish me luck!

Loki led Clint by the hand to his bedroom. Clint followed in step, not eagerly, but not resisting either. Clint still wasn't wearing a shirt, and had only his booty shorts and combat boots on. But he walked tall, unphased, but his eyes blank. Loki payed him no mind, his imagination wandering to what he could do with his new toy, such a beautiful toy that would obey his every whim and fantasy. He pushed open the grand, heavy double doors that led into the gaudy and adorned bedroom, which was closer to a suite, considering it had an entire living room and impromptu kitchen. The bed was centred, and why wouldn't it be? Huge, at least the size of two or even three pickup trucks side by side, all swathed in heavy black velvet and dark green trim, with four posters and matching, suffocating velvet drapes. There was also a huge old-fashion-y record player, one of those ones with the big twisty horn, next to the bed, along with a stack of records. Loki led Clint over to the bed and sat him on the edge. "Just a second." Loki murmured, placing a tender kiss on Clint's forehead. He hurried over to the record player and rifled through the pile until he found the one he was looking for. Loki righted himself, and delicately placed the record on it's player, finding the perfect place to put the needle. In moments, the scratchy record player sound was replaced with a beautiful symphony, light and playful. As Loki turned to Clint again, tho, the speakers suddenly blared with nebula's voice. "LOKI!! GET YOUR ASS TO HEADQUARTERS RIGHT NOW!!"

 

Loki smacked his hand to his forehead. "I'll be back soon." He told Clint, defeated. "You just sit up for me." He instructed. "Of course, Loki." Clint said softly, making Loki shiver in excitement. Loki rushed to the main room for coordination of plans, which was also the monitor room. "What?" He demanded Nebula, stopping on the platform of the monitors. She turned to him, her black eyes shiny with rage. "You have Clint somewhere. You promised the Avengers you would give him back and you lied. You LIED, Loki!! You have him somewhere, no doubt trusted up like some trophy for your enjoyment! You sick bastard!!!" Nebula screamed, hammering her fist against Loki's face. He knocked her hands away with ease, no damage done. "He's in a cell." Loki said calmly. "Let's go. He promised he'd draw another portrait." He informed, leading nebula to the holding cells. He walked until he found Clint's cell, and popped the door open.

 

Clint was sitting up on the cot, absentmindedly toying with the tablet in his lap. "Oh, you're safe!" Nebula cried, she took two steps in, and stopped short. Clint hadn't reacted, and hadn't moved at all. Furthermore, the temporary scarring that should have been left on his arm from the tattoo was gone. Nebula whipped around just in time to have the huge metal door slam her square in the face. She was bounced backward onto the floor, and the lock shut with a snap! "You BASTARD!!!" She hollered at Loki, pounding the door and kicking at where the lock was. "Bitch." Loki retorted. "If you're not with me, you're against me, simple as that. You can stay in here until you feel a little more loyal." He said, sneering. Nebula spat in his face. "Loyalty? How long have I been your friend? How many years ago was it we made that vow that my father would die by our hands, Loki? Loyalty. You gave it all up, for what? A fantasy that will never be real, because he doesn't love you. He will never, ever love you. You can make him say it, but it will never be real! NO ONE WILL EVER REALLY LOVE YOU LOKI!!" Nebula screamed after him, assaulting the door. Loki stalked off in a swish of capes, but deep in his heart, lingering in the back of his mind and behind his eyes, he could see the lie he was betraying his friends for. A slave, nothing more. Not even really Clint. Just his body. Loki pushed that thought into a tiny crevice in the chasm of his heart and tried to forget it. He swished back to his room.

  
When he got there, he was surprised. Clint had fallen asleep, and was adorably curled up at the end of the bed. Loki was about to wake him, but stopped himself. When was the last time Clint got a full night's sleep? Loki sighed and massaged his temples, slouching a little. He took his scepter and levitated Clint for a moment, pulling back the covers and setting him down. He lightly tugged the velvet mass over Clint's sleeping form, up over his shoulder. As he began to leave, Clint snuffled a little in his sleep, and it was so heart-busting-ly cute, that Loki turned back to see him. But the expression on Clint's sleeping face was of terror, and his body convulsed with shivers while he nightmared. Loki panicked. He paced rapidly next to the bed, then flailed a moment and panicked more. He finally lifted the covers and got in next to Clint. He hesitated a moment, but wrapped his arm over Clint's form. Loki sighed softly, and cautiously rested his forehead against the back of Clint’s head. Clint’s shivers had subsided, and he had quieted, and now lay still and breathed softly. Loki’s mind wandered, but his eyes drooped slowly, until the warmth of Clint's body and gentle rhythm of his breaths lulled him to sleep... 


	20. Explain it in detail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Natasha freaks out about Clint, Tony must teach Steve the proper terms of the LGTBQ community.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while, but im in the middle of my move. PLEASE COMMENT!!! I need it!

Natasha sat fuming as she tried nebulas number over and over. What was the point if having a hot alien chick's number if she never picked up???? Nat finally hissed in fury and demolished the phone against the opposite wall. "WHOA." Tony cried when it shattered right beside where he was standing. "Don't ruin my wall!" As soon as the last syllable had left his lips, Natasha was in his face, fingers strangling the collar of his T-shirt. "If we don't get ahold of Nebula in time and save Clint-my ONLY family-, I'll ruin A LOT more than a wall." She hissed, her breath red and hot. Tony, the unflappable Tony stark, TREMBLED. Natasha hissed once more in frustration, and let go of Tony's shirt with a shove, and shoved past him into the hall, leaving Stark, the mighty billionaire and man of iron, cowering against the wall.

 

Steve walked in not long after, having been shoved past by Nat too-hard enough it kind of hurt the super soldier. "Bro, nat is ready to make Bruce angry just to fight the hulk. I'd steer clear unless you found nebula or a working spaceship." Steve was standing in the same spot where nat had shoved him. "You alright?" Steve asked,standing next to Tony. "Tony?" "I aggravated Loki. I think I made him mad enough to do all this-keeping Clint, locking us in the shuttle, everything." Steve frowned a moment at Tony. "Aggravated..how...?" He asked hesitantly. Tony looked up at Steve from under his eyelashes with a look of mild concern and embarrassment. "I....uhhhhhhh. I found Clint's cell the night before we left. I drew a portrait of him-he drew one of all of us by the way-and, uhhh, yeah, drew a portrait, um, joked a bit, that sort of stuff..... And fell asleep on top of him." He finished, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment. "You SLEPT with BARTON??" Steve gasped. "No!! I didn't have sex with him! I couldn't sleep by myself! We're just friends-granted, given the chance I wouldn't say no to a roll in the hay-but I didn't have sex with Clint!" Steve sighed in relief. "Riiiight, you like both women AND men-that still confuses me sometimes." "And everything in between-without identifying as pansexual." Tony added. "I don't get that either." Steve said with a look of mystification. Tony stared at him with a mix of pity and revulsion. "Ok, pause the search for Clint. Pause it right now. You are learning about EVERYTHING."

 

Tony pointed to the table and chairs. "Sit." He ordered. Steve sheepishly sat down. Though a tiny bit embarrassed by the subject, he also never wanted to offend anyone and was very concerned about getting all his terms right and knowing all he could. Tony waited until he sat down, before sitting adjacent to him, not standing and lecturing as Steve had expected. Stark whipped out a pen and drew two lines on the table. One was labeled with 'boy' on one side, and 'girl' on the other, and the second with 'gay' and 'straight' on either side. "Steve, the very first thing you MUST understand: there is not simply boy and girl, gay or straight. there is a spectrum and we ALL fall on it. Everyone. Now, we can't choose where we fall on the spectrum, not at all. But it is out choice if we want to live how we are meant to, or live to suit the preferences of those around us-which I clearly don't really care about. So, in terms of gender-which is how we feel, not how we're born, that's sex-I identify as a boy." And here he marked a spot next to the 'boy' label. "But there are amazing amounts of people who are born one gender, who identify as a different gender. Men who were meant to be a women, and women who are meant to be a man. They can't choose this. So don't you EVER say or do anything to make any transgender person feel ashamed about their preferred gender within my earshot because I am NOT afraid to hit an old man. Now, a lot of people can identify as both male AND female, that's called genderfluid. It's about in the middle. And of course there's genderneutral, those who neither identify as male or female. Now, sexuality." And here he moved to the other spectrum.

 

"Now, you know straight is attraction to the opposite sex or gender, and gay is attraction to the same sex or gender. Now, I identify as 'bi', which means I am attracted to two or more genders, not necessarily boy and girl. In my case, though I prefer girls, I find many men very attractive, as well as pretty much any other gender or non-gender there is. But, I am not 'pans', which means you like everyone, regardless of gender or sex. So I fall about the middle of this spectrum, but slightly more towards the 'straight' side. Now-this isn't a choice, I didn't 'choose' to like everybody, but I don't hide it either. I am very comfortable with who I am and who I like. And that's that." Tony finished. Steve was nodding, staring at the gay/straight spectrum. "Anything else need to be explained? Anything you want to know, Steve?" Tony asked seriously. Steve continued to stare at the sexuality spectrum, but picked up Tony's pen. "So, you're saying anyone can land anywhere on this spectrum, no matter where they land on that spectrum?" Steve asked, nodding toward the gender spectrum. "Of course. I am fully comfortable identifying as a guy, but I am ALSO fully comfortable being in a relationship with a guy, or anyone actua--!" Tony's eyes widened. Steve had leaned across the corner of the table in a swift motion and gently placed his lips on Tony's. Tony froze for a split second, but enthusiastically leaned into the kiss.

 

Despite how tentative the kiss started, after about three seconds Tony was practically crushing his lips against Steve's. And Steve- even with his humble, rule-following, held-back, hetero 1940's America personna- enjoyed it. He apparently had zero problem with Tony taking the lead. In fact, he felt more at ease letting Tony be the more masculine in this situation than he ever did with any girl.

 

Nat leaned against the wall outside the room. She grinned at Bruce and Thor. "Finally." Bruce sighed. Nat nodded, grinning. "I win, Thor. Hand it over." Bruce whispered to the Blond giant. Thor rolled his eyes, but smiled and handed Bruce a ten dollar bill. Bruce chuckled. "You two were betting??" Natasha asked as they walked down the hall. "Well, me, Thor, AND Coulson bet, actually." Bruce clarified. "Why did you win?" Nat asked. "Thor bet Tony would end up with Clint, Coulson bet Tony would make a move on Steve, AND Clint, and both would fail, and I bet Steve would make a move on Tony, that would work." So I got TWENTY bucks." Bruce sang out as Coulson joined them. "Dammit, Banner."


	21. A visitor, a comfort, a confession, and a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and tony are semi-official, and someone crashes the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! just started moving into our new house today, but i got my computer hooked up and wanted to post a chapter, Please comment, your ideas are always appreciated!!!

Tony and Steve were interrupted abruptly by Jarvis. "Sir, there is an unidentified man breaking into the tower. He seems hostile." Jarvis informed. "What?" Tony asked, separating Steve from his person. "A hostile-looking man is breaking into the tower. From the 26th floor, sir." Tony stood hastily. "The fuck? Show video!" He demanded. A screen popped up in the middle of the air, a scowly, dirty, dark figure was calmly crouching on a seam of steel, opening a window with a screwdriver. "Of his FACE, Jarvis." Tony sighed. A second video appeared, from inside the building, showing the intruders face from outside the glass.

 

"BUCKY!!!" Steve shouted. Tony jerked his head away from Steve's sudden outburst, but glanced at the screen. "Old flame?" He asked dryly. "No, my best friend from before, during the war? The one I told you about-with the robot arm?" Steve told him. "Jarvis-speaker for Bucky." Tony asked. "Yes, sir." Jarvis said. "Bucky, this is Tony Stark. This is my tower you are breaking into." Both Steve and Tony watched in amusement as Bucky looked about wildly, trying to figure out who had spoken. "Steve is here with me. If you want, we can let you in and you can speak to us." Tony bargained. Bucky nodded, and Tony signalled to Jarvis to end the speaker. "Open the window he's working on, and direct him up here-away from people." Tony concluded.

Bucky made it to the top floor without any hitches. Steve absolutely engulfed him in a bear hug. Tony couldn't help but feel a little jealous. All those years of him and Steve never getting along, always hiding that he'd had a huge crush on Steve because god knew what Steve thought of him, he was surprised in the best way possible not moments ago-and goddam Bucky ruins the moment. "Mr. Stark." Bucky said after a few minutes of talking to Steve. Tony diverted his attention to the cyborg. "I have something you and your team require." "And what's that?" Tony asked, nearly adding a smart ads comment, but holding back because the last thing he wanted to do was upset Steve. "A spacecraft, that would help retrieve Clint Barton."

 

Tony was shocked into silence. "Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up. One: the FUCK did YOU get a spaceship, two: how do you know about Clint, or what happened to him??" He demanded. Bucky glanced down. "The craft I stole from hydra has a galaxy setting, and is in full working order. Of Clint Barton, I admit, I am a fan. I have followed his exploits with diligence for the past few months-and done some research on past jobs. I was particularly fond of what happened in Budapest. I hope to one day be more like Clint Barton. A trusted member of shield and honorable assassin." "Ok, ok-enough fangirling over Clint and skip to the point." Tony asked. Bucky nodded sheepishly. "I found out about Barton's current predicament with Loki from Barton's brother. I met him while I was in Zimbabwe last week." Both Steve and Tony looked at each other. "Bucky-the chances of us getting your help to save Clint-" "I would be honoured." Bucky said without hesitation. "Perfect. Let's get the gang." Steve said.

After they had convinced the rest of the avengers-which wasn't too hard-Steve grabbed Bucky aside for a moment. "Bucky, I'm so glad you're back. But I gotta ask." Bucky stiffened in dread. "You seem...pretty entranced by Clint. Like, well, like you fancy him. Just saying." Steve said sheepishly. Bucky blushed deep red. "Are you suggesting-" Bucky demanded in a dangerous but frenzied tone "that I see the famed Clint Barton in a romantic way??! We are both men, and I haven't met him, and the every idea-!" "Hold on one second!" Steve cut him off. "A couple things. Things are different now. It's ok for two guys to like each other, or two girls, or-look, Tony gave me this whole talk, and I think he'll have to do that for you too. Another thing-Clint's gay anyway. So you have a fighting chance to be the knight in shining armour here. And three-well??? DO you like Clint??? Or at least, do you think you could, if you met him?" Steve demanded. Bucky scowled. "I don't know." He replied bitterly. Steve gave him a look. "Maybe." Bucky replied, still bitter. "Maybe?" Steve asked with a slightly bemused look. "....yes." Bucky replied finally, sounding defeated. "Bucky, I'll let you in on a secret." Steve said looking Bucky in the eyes. "I thought all my life that I was very straight. Because that's how I was brought up. But today, I realized that I might be bisexual or even gay, I don't know yet. I found that I really liked Tony stark and didn't like lying anymore. So, you can do anything you feel is right Bucky. I will support you one hundred percent. Unless it's murder-then only for work." Steve said with a smile. Bucky smiled back.

Tony smiled in relief from where he was standing, out of their line of sight. Steve really did like him.

 **  
**Bucky and Steve hurried after the rest of the group. "The craft is over on the helicopter pad." Bucky informed, leading the way, as Steve ran beside Tony. They all made it to the armoury first, packing as many guns, grenades, and other weapons as possible. Tiny even packed a couple extra suits-just in case. Then they trekked out to the landing pad, decked out in their battle armour-ready to save their archer. Bucky took the wheel of the craft, and began the flight upwards. "I found out about a wormhole that will take us straight to Loki's hideout." Bucky told everyone. "There are oxygen masks beneath your seats." The group was nearing a patch of sky that didn't look like sky. It looked like a billboard of a picture of sky. "Brace yourselves." Bucky shouted. They hit the patch of sky and went straight through it in a burst of electricity. "That's the planet." Bucky informed as they neared the pitiful little grey rock. "That thing there? That's the entrance. We will have to be very careful-Loki will still have his army, I'm sure. But because you have battled with them, they could possibly treat you as allies. Use that to your advantage." The team snuck to the door of the enclosure, and Bucky silently picked the lock.


	22. Escape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint has a whole minute of freedom. What can he do with a full minute mind-control free?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome! Shorter chapter, but the next few should be pretty action packed and romance ready!!

Clint lay still, his bright blue eyes flicking around the room for no purpose, his very existence futile without his controller awake. Loki slumbered, his arm trapping Clint, suffocating him, burning him, caging him. Yet Clint didn't stir. He lay, silent and unmoving. No thought even crossed his mind as his senses overwhelmed in agony.  He didn't even shiver to wake Loki. He simply lay. Existing.

Loki rolled over and blearily groaned. "Clint." He grumbled. "Yes?!" Clint asked eagerly. "I need fucking coffee." "I'll get it!" Clint said. "Sure, sure. I like a lot of sugar and no cream. Get something for you too." Loki groaned. "Which kitchen?" Clint asked. "I don't care. Just do whatever you want. I'm going back to sleep." Loki muttered. Clint hurried off. "Yes sir!" He called as he ran off.

Clint raced nearly soundlessly to the holding cells. He skidded to a halt in front of Nebula's door. "Nebula!" He whispered. "Clint?" She asked, grabbing the bars of the window. "Yeah, hold on." Clint told her. He quickly undid the lock and opened the door wide. She leapt out and swung Clint into a huge hug. "Thank you!!" She gasped. "Shh!!" Clint hissed. "I don't need anyone knowing you're here. Now, I need to make Loki coffee." "How did you disobey him? I thought you were under mind control." Nebula asked. "I am. But he said 'do whatever you want' and 'get something for myself'. So I did." Clint informed, making his way back to the kitchen. "Clint!" Nebula called. "Go. Find a way out." Clint instructed. "Get to my team. Get them here. Something. Do SOMETHING. I can't stay here. I can't stay like this. By the spells laws, I shouldn't even be able to be saying or doing this, but I got lucky. This is my one chance." Nebula watched as he made his way back to the hangout to fix Loki some coffee. “What do i do?!” Nebula called after him. “Nebula.” clint said hesitantly, looking over his shoulder, “Escape.”. Nebula shook her head at him. “Bye, Nebula.” she heard him whisper as he rounded the corner.

 **  
**Clint quickly fixed up Loki’s coffee, and returned to the room where Loki was styling his hair. Loki stood when he saw clint. “Great, just what i needed. Something hot and strong, And coffee.” Loki giggled. Clint forced a smile. He held the coffee out to the god of mischief. “Thanks.” Loki smiled sheepishly, before taking the coffee. “We’re going to have lots of fun today.” Loki told Clint, seating the archer next to him on the bed and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Clint felt himself subconsciously lean into Loki’s cold form.


	23. Break it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's time for the Avengers to break shit down and bust shit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! if you have suggestions for future chapters or praise/complaints, please comment!

Nebula raced around, looking for anything and everything that she thought would help her get back to earth and alert the avengers, and get them back without loki knowing she was planning a rescue mission. she wound up collecting guns on the fifth floor, when she heard someone familiar. “Are you sure it’s this way, Tony? I think you’re taking us down one floor at a time.” Natasha said coldly. “I swear, the elevator is this way.” Tony replied. “AVENGERS!!!!” Nebula shouted, dropping the guns and racing towards the voices. “Nebula?” Natasha asked, as nebula swung her up into the air in a huge bear hug. “You guys came!! How???” Nebula exclaimed. “Bucky got us a rocket.” Steve said, gesturing to a stranger. The two cyborgs stared at each other for almost a solid minute.

 

“Clint is this way. If we ambush Loki all together, we might be able to knock him out or something.” Nebula said, shrugging. “We can have Bucky as our secret weapon. Spring him when Loki least expects it.” Tony suggested. “Or he can grab Clint while the rest of us fight Loki.” “Thats a great idea!” Steve said. “But guys, Clint is under mind control. He’ll probably fight you guys too.” Nebula informed. “Without his bow, Clint is still an amazing fighter.” Natasha warned. “Ok. I just knock him out. No prob” Bucky told them. “Ok. Weapons are here.” Nebula told them all. “and, uh, the elevators are there.” She told Tony, pointing. Tony gave her a look that implied were she not helping them rescue Clint, he would have said something truly mean. She merely smirked back, leaving the rest of the group to grab whatever weapons best suited them.

The team made their way down to where Loki was. “He’s in that room. It’s not huge, but there should be enough room to fight. The most important thing is that we make sure he doesn’t leave or transport Clint anywhere.” Nebula whispered. The rest of the group nodded to her. Nat cocked her guns. Tony slipped on the mask part of his suit. Bruce waited patiently. “If you need me, just yell code green and i will be there in less then 1.8 seconds, team.” He said calmly. “Loki sure pisses you off, huh?” Nat asked. “I am not keen on forgiving him for dropping me out of the helicarrier, to be honest. Or kidnapping Clint and using mind control, that bastad.” Bruce said quietly, dangerously, his face getting sickly green. “Take a chill pill, Banner. We’ll give you a shout if we need to.” Tony told the science bro, patting him on the shoulder. Banner smiled a sad smile at them, before waving them off. the entire group, minus Bruce, approached the door with a walk like mist. Bucky hid against the wall next to the door, and Nebula silently turned the knob of the door.

Loki was sitting on the edge of the huge bed, and was watching something that made shivers go through the avengers. Clint, eyes deathly blue and bright, was tugging his shirt up and over his head, left in naught but his jeans, barefoot. He looked ashamed and afraid and alone. His chest, neck, and arms were covered in horrible deep bruises, as well as scrapes and his old scars. Loki was gazing at him like he was some kind of prize to be won. Or helpless prey to be chased and killed.

That was stopped when Loki was blasted in the side of the head by one of Stark’s hand stabilizers. And then all hell broke loose. Loki stood in a flash to face the onslaught of terror. “Barton!” He called as he dodged another blast from Tony’s glove. “Fight them!” Clint dropped his shirt and swung his leg into the shin of Steve, bringing his elbow down on Steve’s back, and flipping him onto the floor. Loki punched nebula in the ribs, propelled himself off her back and kicked Tony out of the air. Clint kicked Steve while he was down, and roundhouse kicked Thor IN THE FACE, before spinning low and tripping Natasha as she tried to charge Loki. He kicked Natasha’s guns away from her and under the bed, grabbed a side table, and smashed Thor over the head with it, took Steve’s shield and smashed it into tony, who was flung into a wall. Shoving Natasha into Steve, Clint repeatedly punched Thor in the side where his armour was weak. Thor managed to land a solid hit on Barton, square in the chest, so hard Clint skidded backwards into the wall.”Don’t hurt him!” Natasha yelled, butterfly kicking loki in the head, before he grabbed her leg and swung her into stark. Steve ran after Clint to try and knock him out, but Clint ducked under his hand, grabbed his wrist, and dislocated Steve’s shoulder.

 

Steve screamed, and not half a second later, Tony had yelled “CODE GREEN, BACK UP!!!” And true to his word, Bruce had stormed in, fully green. “Hulk, Get clint, Thor, Tony, and Nebula-get loki, I’ll relocate caps arm!” Natasha yelled. The avengers sprung into action. Hulk had snatched Clint up in both hands and delicately held the squirming man. Natasha was reassuring Steve before snapping his arm back into place. Thor, Tony, and Nebula were assaulting Loki on every side, and Bucky had run into the room. Natasha motioned to Clint and the hulk. “Hulk!” Bucky whispered. The hulk glared down at him. “Pass me clint please!” The hulk glared again at him, before carefully placing Clint, who was still struggling, on the ground. Bucky grabbed him by the shoulder, and swung his metal fist into Clint’s temple. He then lifted Clint gently, and ran from the fight.

He brought Clint to a hallway a ways away. he gently lay Clint on the floor, made sure he was breathing, and checked his pulse. “Barton. Barton, wake up.” Bucky whispered, lightly shaking Clint. Clint’s head lolled to the side, unwaking. “Wake up!” Bucky hissed more urgently, shaking Clint’s shoulders. Clint gave a very quiet “Nuh”. Bucky sighed with relief. “Don’t fall asleep, ok Clint?” Bucky asked urgently. “mm-kay.” Clint murmured. There was a clatter of footsteps behind them. “Get clint, we got loki, back to the ship!!!” Natasha shouted, “Now now now!” Bucky scooped Clint into his arms and raced after the group. Thor and Tony were dragging loki by the arms towards the ship, and the hulk was already morphing back into Bruce. Steve was holding his shoulder, and Nat’s lip was bleeding. Nebula seemed fine-but she could have had a lot of mechanical damage.

  
They made it onto the ship, and Bucky hastily strapped clint into the co-pilot seat before taking the wheel and getting out of the port. Thor had somehow knocked Loki out, and had him propped up in a seat. Tony and Bruce were seeing to Steve’s shoulder, but Natasha had done a great job putting it back. It would just be sore for the next few days. Natasha was helping Nebula rewire something in Nebulas wrist. Bucky steered them back through the wormhole, and they were greeted with the glow of city lights against the night. Bucky cautiously brought the ship to land on the helipad, where everyone disembarked. "Bucky, Nat, bring Clint to medical, everyone else, let's find somewhere safe to keep Loki.


	24. We broke it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is injured and requires advanced medical assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This country is kinda losing its appeal and i havent even started school yet. I didnt eat at all today bc i was at Ikea. And i dont speak the language very well, and my lock for my apartment was broken and was beeping all day. Fuck. I could use a little feedback, writing de-stresses me, but sometimes i get writers block. Thanks for all the positive comments so far!!

Bucky lay Clint onto the scanner, and Bruce followed them in. He turned on the scanner, and it buzzed over Clint. “ok,” Bruce said, looking over what was appearing on the screen, “No concussion, that’s good. But some of his ribs are shattered, and his diaphragm is collapsing. He needs reconstructive surgery as soon as possible.” he told them, tapping numbers on his phone as quickly as possible. “I’m calling a friend. They can come straight to the tower. Jarvis just has to let them in.” Bruce told them. “Im on it, Mr. Banner.” Jarvis replied.

Minutes later, someone arrived in the elevator. "A Milo Resmelden is here to aid." Jarvis informed. "Send them in." Bruce asked. A short, turquoise haired person entered, clad in black, with big biker boots and piercings all over their ears. They had a very large, white case with them, that they set in the stand beside a surgery table. "Ok. Hoist him over." They asked politely. Nat and Bucky carefully lifted Clint onto the surgery table. Bruce brought over the anesthetic, and a skin-reconstruction machine. "Other than Bruce," Milo asked, "are either of you qualified as a medical aid or have no problem with a lot of blood and bone?" Nat looked at Clint. "I don't think I can. Not with Clint." She told them. "I can." They all turned to Bucky. "Just let me wash up."

The three all sanitized themselves and put Clint under. They strapped down his arms just in case, and made sure he wouldn't wake up until they needed him to. Milo pulled out all kinds of instruments from their bag, then the surgery began.

 **  
  
**Thor and Tony dragged Loki into the elevator. Steve and nebula followed them in. "I have quite a charming bomb shelter in the basement. He should be plenty safe there-plus, total surveillance, and no blind spots. All cement too, inescapable." Tony told them.


	25. Remember me, maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say existential crisis and Loki feels? Because that is this chapter, Woohoo!!  
> By the way i know most of these character traits, actions, and thoughts would never be portrayed in any marvel movie, but since this is only a story, I've elected to ignore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you have any suggestions, feedback, compliments or complaints. Thank you guys!!

Loki woke several hours later. His forehead was covered in dried blood. He sat and rubbed his eyes, crossing his legs. He gazed around at where he was. A room about as large as the average tennis court, all cement, with a wall of shelves holding non perishables, pots, pans, cutlery, whatever, a sink, stove, bathroom, and a single bed.

Loki slowly stood up. He walked over to the bed and lay down. He was EXHAUSTED. Totally beat. His eyes slid closed and. He fell asleep.

He dreamt of when he made the tesseract act up in S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters. How he beamed into the middle of the floor, all righteous and pompous. The first thing he had done: survey the room before zeroing in on Barton. Loki could see it from where he was watching. How his eyes had flicked right to him. Then he killed most of the people in that room, mind controlled Clint, and then Clint shot Director Fury. Loki stared at himself. HE had made Clint do that??? Loki shook his head. Clint would never have done that on his own. Loki's power had obviously been much stronger, then. Controlling Clint had been much harder, even following orders this time around, last time he had just done things to further Loki's cause faster. Loki surveyed the room. The answer was simple. A number of factors had been combined. Loki’s power had seriously diminished, and Clint was more immune this time. Simple as that.

The dream changed. They were in the lab. Eric Selvig had just asked Barton how he had found all the people. They had been discussing Selvig’s progress. Loki had wandered over, and Selvig had begun his praise for truth. “yes.” Loki had said, cutting the scientist off rudely. He had immediately turned to Clint and asked “What did the cube show you, Agent Barton? What do you need?’’ Barton had cold shouldered him, instead going straight for his bow, speaking only of the cause. Loki saw in his own eyes the disappointment.

Loki's mind swirled. How could he have done that? He made all the memories go back to Clint too. All the people he had shot, killed, injured, fought, ignored, emergencies Barton had caused under mindcontrol. How could he?? Loki knew he was bad. He knew that he himself was as messed up as it got. Hell, he had crashed a party in Germany, and sucked out a man's eyeball with a terrible terrible devise that left the man dead. He had killed over 200 people over that whole war. He had mind controlled the one person he thought that maybe he loved. He thought back to what nebula had said. Was she safe? Alive, even? Possession isn't love. It's madness and jealousy, she had told him. It's poison, for everyone involved. It cripples you and it cripples the one you're smothering. Clint could never have loved him. Not like this. Not after what he had put him through. Never after any of that.

Maybe if he had been good, gone with Thor to protect earth. In a different reality, with a different threat. Maybe if he had been a hero, a good guy who would never even think of killing for sport or making someone else kill against their will. Hadn't been a possessive psychotic rapist trickster bastard. Maybe then, maybe, Barton and he could have gotten along. Maybe.

 **  
**The more Loki thought about it, the more he realized “maybe” was the saddest word of any language.


	26. Meeting new people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint meets new people

"Oh my god my fkn ribs." Clint slurred. "CLINT MY BEAUTIFUL PRECIOUS BABY YOU'RE ALIVE AND SAFE I WAS SO WORRIED I WILL KILL LOKI FOR YOU I PROMISE I WILL TEAR HIS EYES OUT AND MAKE HIM EAT THEM I PROMISE CLINT THANK GOD YOU'RE ALRIGHT-ahem. I mean, uh, I was a little worried." Natasha said, looking down. Clint sat right up, despite the shooting pain in his chest, and wrapped his arms around Nat in a crushing hug. "Oh Tasha. I thought I'd never see you again." Clint said. Clint swiftly lay back down, gingerly holding his abdomen. "What happened? Oh my god I'm sore all over. But why are my ribs hurting so much?" Clint asked, wheezing. "Thor completely shattered the front of your ribs when he punched you. I had to completely reconstruct them and use fabricated muscle splints that will fuse into your permanent muscles in a few weeks to prevent further breaks. It essentially means you're going to be even more ripped, if that's possible." The stranger with turquoise hair told Clint. "who are you?" Clint asked pleasantly.

 

"I'm Milo, hi, I fixed up your ribs and did the skin remodeling." "Skin remodeling? Where?" Clint asked suddenly. "Nearly everywhere. Your entire chest, and most of your back and both arms needed cleansing and renewing. Your chest mostly since that's where the surgery mostly was, but also you had ribs poking out of your back, as well as a couple burns and lacerations, and your arms had broken blood vessels and lacerations. The scars will still be there for the most part, only the faintest and shallowest were erased. And I'm so, so sorry to say, but the tattoo is gone too." Milo told him. "Dammit. That thing took two hours and was really painful." Clint grumbled. Milo looked down. "Those wouldn't have healed properly without the skin remodeling and would have left scars. You made it worse by struggling too." "I was under Loki's control." Clint said. "You're better now." Milo told him, smiling. "Thanks." Clint said, smiling at the new doctor. Milo smiled back, before begin to pack up their gear. "Bruce, I'll see you later, text me when you can." Milo said, briefly grabbing Bruce's hand, before leaving to the elevator.

 

"You and Milo?" Natasha asked, eyebrow raised in admiration. Bruce shrugged. "They're really nice. And we're both asexual, so it's just romance-y stuff, nothing physical. Mostly Netflix actually. They...they help keep me and the other guy balanced. I really love them." Bruce told them nervously. "I'd high-five you on finding your one, dude, but my ribs are killing me." Clint told Bruce. Bruce smiled at him. "Hey, wait." Clint said, spying Bucky suddenly. "I didn't see you. Hey, weren't you the one that punched me?" Clint asked. Bucky froze and paled.

He turned to Clint, and the fear in his eyes betrayed him. "Oh-no no! It's-it's ok!! It's great actually!! Don't worry don't worry!" Clint assured hastily, waving the new person over. "I won't bite, I'm just grateful." Clint told him as Bucky slowly shuffled over to his bedside. "What's your name?" Clint asked, a little connivingly, looking at Bucky from under his long lashes. Bucky hoped his blush wasn't noticeable when he answered. "I'm James Barnes-Steve's friend from the 40's. But everyone calls me Bucky, so you can too." He said, faster and quieter than he had meant to. "Bucky!! I have heard nothing but amazing things about you-you're fight with Steve is legendary around here you MUST teach me some of your moves I've been trying to beat Steve at sparring for months!" Clint rambled, smiling comfortingly at Bucky every now and then. Suddenly Bucky felt right at home. Like this was something normal. Clint chattered on, and Bruce and Natasha left them alone, Bruce muttering something about Clint not straining himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys-sorry its such a short chapter, i am currently writing three other stories as well as this one that i want to post on this site, so the next few chapters might be a little sparse. Please forgive me!!!! I love all of you, and keep commenting your ideas!!


	27. up, uP, UP, DOOOoooowwwnn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint has been doing better after he got back, even if he is a little off. Until one night.

After a few days, Clint seemed to be getting back to normal. He was his quiet self, sharing looks and whispers with Tasha every now and then, his quizzical looks and comical brow, inside jokes, all the while his usual quiet but humorous self. He got back to pranking the office, moved everything in Coulson’s office 5 inches to the left, and everyone could hear Phil swearing every time he ran into something but not understand why. He bribed Jarvis, somehow, to speak in a donald duck voice for a whole day, which drove Tony nuts. He even bejeweled a bunch of the Avengers stuff. A rainbow across the back of Cap’s suit, the apple symbol over every one of tony’s lights on his suit so they lit up, The word “Science Bros” over every single pair of Bruce’s shoes-which Bruce actually loved and refused to remove, and finally, managed to put pink sparkles all over Fury’s jacket and the words “Break the Gender Norms” over the shoulder blades. The avengers convinced Fury to wear it for at least two days.

But he was maybe even more reserved than before. Before, he was always itching for a mission, and hated being cooped up. Now, he spent most of his time in the training area or hanging out with the gang. He stayed up later than healthy, and only ate if the gang forced him to. He used to be the one that danced. He never danced now. He never even turned on his music anymore. He didnt want to watch disney movies. He prefered to spar, or do obstacle courses jarvis ran for him, where he had to avoid stuff and shoot moving targets. He spent a lot of time training with bucky, and steve, and he was trying to teach Tony hand to hand combat, in case Tony ever needed to fight someone and didn’t have his suit. Thor tried talking to him, ask about Loki, but as soon as the other avengers saw how clint shrugged him off and went quiet for long periods of time, or disappear down to the training area, they had to sit Thor down and tell him to stop. “Thor,” Natasha said, “Loki kidnapped and abuse Clint. Clint doesn’t want to relive that. If you want to learn about what happened, go talk to the one that did it.” Nat had said in a voice like stone. He lost weight, got leaner from fighting and working out all day. One night, after a full day of training, and sparring with both Bucky and Steve, Clint just collapsed on the couch. Tony was putting a DVD in, and Clint had melted into Bucky’s side. He drifted off before the previews had even started. He woke about ten minutes into the film, yawning. He didn't bother separating himself from Bucky, but began to focus his eyes on what was playing on the TV. Lilo and Stitch.

 **  
**Suddenly Clint had jumped into the air and flipped over the back of the couch, gripping the couch's frame so hard the fabric tore. "Clint?" Bucky asked, staring as Clint's face, which paled to an unhealthy shade of white. "I-I-I....I." Clint started, watching the screen with eyes wide, teeth chattering. The movie kept playing, it's near sadistic music ringing in Clint's ears, Lilo's sweet face mutating into Loki's, as he dug that spear into Clint's Chest. "don't-" Clint pleaded with the screen. It played on, mocking Clint, tormenting him, torturing him. The rest of the gang had their eyes locked on Clint, too afraid to even stop the movie. "Please don't" he begged again, his entire form shaking. Suddenly flashes of blue began sparking in Clint's eyes. Screaming, Clint dropped to his knees and rubbed futilely at his eyelids. "NNNNOOOOOOOO, no no no no no no please anything but that again" he begged, his eyes jumping open, and as the avengers stared, they saw his eyes spark blue, then fade AND BLUE, and fade. "Obey, obey, obey, obey, obey, obey." Clint kept whispering every time they sparked blue, the rest of his form frozen but for spasms. "TURN IT OFF!" Bucky demanded. Natasha lept for the remote, silencing the screen, and the movie faded to black.

 

The sparking in Clint's eyes slowed, then stopped. After another few seconds, he simply slumped to the floor, exhausted. After Bruce assured them Clint was not harmed and wouldn’t go Mind Control on them, Bucky carefully lifted Clint and took him to his room, where he tucked him in, and left a note and a glass of water on his bedside table for when he woke. Bucky stood for a moment in the doorway, and looked for a moment at Clint. He looked...like he was dying. Bucky contemplated crawling in next to clint,  pulling up the covers, and just hugging him. But what if that was tied to something Loki had done. Bucky simply watched Clint worriedly for a second, then shut the door and told Jarvis to contact them if anything happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys-serious announcement. This in no ways reflects on any character in marvel I just have like an image of a character and then I kinda like add to it and these representations of the avengers/others is not at all accurate, I'm just throwing that out there. Also, I am not trying to fetish homosexuality or the LGTBQ community, so please don't take it that way, Loki is just really messed up and I thought Clint and Bucky could totally hit it off if they actually met. Sorry, just clearing stuff up, I love you guys, keep commenting I love reading and responding.


	28. Taking care of Barton, it's alright!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky makes sure Clint is ok after the disney incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry for taking so long, and I'm sorry this is a short chapter, I've been absolutely buried under schoolwork for a while and could only finish this chapter today. Also-this is one of the last chapters, so if you have a plot twist you want me to add soon, comment it right now. Love you guys!!

Clint woke up unsteadily. His eyes hurt terribly, and he could feel tightness in his chest. But he felt better. He glanced at the side table, grabbing the glass and taking a sip of water, picking up the note with his free hand. "Clint," it read, "we'll have breakfast for you when you're ready, take your time. We can spar later if you're up for it. -Bucky". And Clint couldn't help but blush a bit. Clint felt that maybe Bucky knew what was happening. Better than most. Better than Thor anyway. He probably had flashbacks too. Clint drank more of the water and stood. He regretted it instantly. His head spun and his vision swam. He sat down again. "Sir," Jarvis asked, "shall I call Mr. Barnes?" Clint thought for a second. "Nah. Nah, I'd rather look like I was capable enough to get down there myself." Clint told the AI. “He asked me to ask you when you woke.” Jarvis finished. Clint paused. “Sure, call him, I guess.”

Bucky knocked quietly at Clint's door, eager to see how the archer had fared. Clint stiffly opened the door. "Oh gracious, are you ok?" Bucky asked, hands out in case he had to grab Clint from falling. "By head's buzzin and my chest feels like someone went in and stitched it two sizes tighter, but actually, I'm feeling better. Hell, I'm actually hungry." Clint told him, grinning as swayed on his feet. They stood in comfortable silence in the elevator, no need to fill the quiet with chatter. When they got to the kitchen, the entire avengers were there-even Sam. Clint smiled at them, but felt suddenly the pressure of all these people expecting him to act cheery and better. When he really knew he could barely stand, let alone smile and make conversation. He glanced sideways at Bucky. Bucky glanced sideways at him.

"Ok, you lot. Viewings are over, let the man eat breakfast in peace. Go back to your knitting." Bucky told them, pulling out a chair for Clint, who collapsed into it. Natasha quickly stood, grabbing thors cloak and Steve's sleeve. "Come on boys. Tony, Sam, Bruce, come on too." Steve attempted to eye-communicate with Bucky, but Nat pulled him through the door. The rest of the group followed, and Sam waved to the two as he left. Bucky went to the stove and served something onto a plate. He brought it over to Clint and sat across from him with his own plate of pancakes, soaking in maple syrup, smiling at Clint. Clint did the same, and poured enough syrup to drown the pancakes. He ate cheerily enough, with no need to speak. They sat again in comfortable silence, but for the sounds of enjoying the food. "Up for sparring after?" Bucky asked, eyes hopeful. Clint glanced up at him. He risked a small smile. "You'll have to go very easy on me. I can barely stand." Clint told him, heart warming when he saw Bucky's eyes light up. They finished their breakfast and made their way to the training centre.

Clint sighed in relief to see the whole training centre was deserted. He would much rather Bucky beat him the one time no one was there to see. They made their way to the wrestling mats and began to stretch a bit before facing off. They circled each other warily, neither making a move at first. Bucky knew Clint rarely made the first move unless he had the upper hand, so after another moment of hesitation, he lunged forward to tackle the archer about the waist. But Clint jumped right over him and pushed him from behind, toppling Bucky. This continued for another few minutes, Bucky attacking and Clint countering. Until Bucky managed to pin him, Bucky's shins on top of clings legs, and holding Clint's wrists against the floor. Clint struggled halfheartedly, but Bucky had him securely pinned, and he was quite exhausted. Until Bucky decided that tickling him would be the best idea. Clint burst into a fit of gigglies, trying to scrunch away from the attacking fingers, but he was trapped. “I surrender.” he wheezed, still laughing so hard he was silent. Bucky was laughing too, clint's laughter contagious.

 

Bucky collapsed next to Clint, the both of them still rocking with laughter. Their hands connected for a moment, and in their laughter their fingers intertwined. Clint rolled, clutching his stomach with his free hand, and Bucky instinctively rolled to face him. Their foreheads clunked together, the two of them still laughing. And then their lips connected, while they were still giggling. At first neither of them noticed, still giggling even as the kiss deepened. Then suddenly Bucky pulled away. Clint stopped chuckling. His face filled with fear. "Bucky?" He asked. Bucky was staring right back at him. Suddenly Bucky had clambered back on top of Clint, straddling his waist. Before Clint could say a thing, Bucky was back to kissing him. Clint made a surprised happy sound and entangled his fingers Bucky's hair.

 


	29. At last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok-One of the very last chapters, so comment what you want to happen in the last one in the comments. I Respond very quickly. A quick look at Clint when he's happy. Very sweet, very cute, I personally really like this chapter. Please comment before the story ends!!!

"Fuck, we're hot." Clint gasped, halting the shirtless makeout session for a moment. "What gave you that impression?" Bucky chuckled softly, continuing to kiss Clint's jaw and neck. "Oh, I dunno, maybe it's the fact that we're both ripped as fuck, have arms to die for, and the most chiseled jaws in history. Plus-I bet, like me, you can rock guyliner like nobody's business." Clint retorted, grabbing Bucky's face in his hands and bringing their lips back together. "In what now?" Bucky mumbled through the kiss. "Guyliner." Clint panted, moving to kiss Bucky's throat. "Eyeliner that guys wear." He explained. "Ohhhhhhh" Bucky sighed, getting the play on words.

He giggled when Clint moved to begin kissing his collarbone. "Wait-we should probably go somewhere else?" Bucky asked, as Clint began to kiss below his collarbone. "Ehhhh we could." Clint said, but Bucky could tell from Clint's grin that he had no intention of moving from the training area. "Jarvis will have informed everyone that the training area is highly off limits, therefor alert everybody we're grappling-like he did when Agent Hill was in her office with the barista chick from the Starbucks two blocks east." Clint mumbled. Bucky stared at him. "The barista with the blue hair??" He asked incredulously. "Trust me-we were as surprised as you are. And it's turquoise." Clint confirmed. "I didn't know Hill liked the punk type." Bucky said, mystified whilst Clint ran kissed over the spot between Bucky's shoulder and neck. "Pfft." Clint scoffed. "That's soft-punk at best. That barely qualifies as punk. An eyebrow piercing and turquoise hair? Soft-punk." Clint corrected, pulling himself closer to Bucky so he could kiss right behind Bucky's ear. Bucky gasped, bringing his hands to Clint's chest and grinning. That prompted Clint to start raking his fingers seductively through Bucky's hair (which had been cut and made him look younger.).

 **  
**"Come ON, JARVIS!!" Natasha begged, staring at the camera with her best cutesie eyes, "just one little peek?" "I should not risk the confidentiality of Agent Barton and Mr. Barnes." Jarvis replied. "Oh-one little look won't hurt, we already know what's going on." Natasha bargained. The rest of the avengers murmured in agreement. The AI sighed mechanically. "One picture." He bargained. "Fine fine fine fine-get on with it!" Tony asked. Thor nodded in agreement. Sam had his arms crossed and was blushing but he was as excited as everyone else to confirm the Bucky and Clint had gotten together. JARVIS pulled up a picture of the two assassins, one where the two were sitting chest to chest, Clint straddling Bucky's lap, their lips locked and Clint's fingers tangled in Bucky's hair. **  
**

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH" The rest of the Avengers started hooting. Even Steve and Bruce. Stark hooted and clapped, and Natasha was practically dancing. "About time!" Steve shouted, clapping. Before Jarvis had time to stop showing the image, Bruce had taken a picture of it with his phone. "No WAY am I not keeping that for EVER. Precious." He snorted, wiping tears from his eyes.

 


	30. At last, we come to rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. I know, its been a crazy journey, and I'm sad to end it, but this is the sweetest chapter yet. I love you guys, and please comment what you thought of the work. I have other, slightly shorter stories if you want to check them out.

Three weeks later, Bucky and Clint were still together. They mostly did what they usually did, if you didn't know them, you would have thought they were just really close, violent, friends. They wouldn't hesitate to tackle each other, whenever, and they loved sparring and training together. They kept up the witty banter, but more and more inside jokes and shared glances. They would start laughing together sometimes, something one of them or the other avengers did that triggered a shared memory. They almost never held hands or kissed in front of the other avengers, simply bc that just wasn't their style. Clint would blatantly flirt with Bucky whenever he felt like it though. But he too liked to keep the more intimate stuff between them.  

Of course, Clint spilled every tiny detail to Natasha. They always did. There were no secrets between them. And since she was a spy, her secrets stayed with her to death itself. The devil would be getting some mighty juicy gossip when she died. They stayed up late, in a blanket fort they built all the time in Tasha's room. Over dark chocolate and shots of vodka they discussed what dating assassins was like. "Bucky is, like, hot." Clint slurred, tipsily pouring another shot for himself. "You've had enough." Natasha giggled, carefully taking the shot glass from Clint. "You think I can't hold my liquor?" Clint asked, but he let Natasha take the glass. "I know you can't." She giggled. "No but seriously. Bucky is like righteously hot. And I don't usually like kissing-it feels weird mostly. But Buck, I'm telling you-if there's a round of spin the bottle up in this motherfucker, you spin for Bucky, Tasha." He told her, trying to look her seriously in the eye and tipping his head down so he could stare at her from under his eyebrows, but mostly succeeded in getting a double chin. Natasha burst into laughter. "You're precious." She told him, shoving a piece chocolate at him. "But," Clint giggle-sighed, "he is very smart. And witty. He's so cool. So cool." Tasha snorted so hard vodka came out her nose. “The best thing you have to say about him is that he’s ‘cool, so cool’? You dork.” She choked out while still laughing and trying to mop up the vodka. Clint shrugged. “we’re very alike. Assassins, mind control incidents, only I’m a contortionist, stripper, and archer, and he was a soldier, a rogue, and he actually knows how to cook.” Clint told her.

They fell asleep, drunk from Nat’s strong russian vodka. Clint awoke with a terrible hangover and decided to sleep it off in his room. When he got there, head pounding, bucky was sitting on his bead. He looked up at Clint eagerly. “I wanna move in!” He told him proudly, nearly jumping from all the excitement. “Run that by me again?” Clint asked groggily. “I wanna move in. To your room.” Bucky stated, clearer. “But you live across the hall.” Clint said, bewildered, scrunching his face up in concern, confusion and scepticism. “Don’t you want me to move in?” bucky asked, the same child-like wonder in his voice. Clint tripped and face-planted on the bed. “Ff currrse ih do.” he muffled from the blanket. He turned his head so he could talk and breath without the hindrance of the bed being in his face. “But I’m hungover as fuck and I can’t move your stuff in right now because i wanna sleep for like a billion years. Then we’ll move you in.” He stated, trying to keep his tone logical. “Ohhhhhh.” Bucky realized. Clint dragged himself further onto the bed. then collapsed onto his back. “Blanket.” He demanded, holding out his arm, his other arm shielding his eyes from the ceiling light. “What?” Bucky asked. “Bllllllaaaaaaannnnnnkeeeettttt.” Clint whined, making grabby motions with his outstretched hand and waving his arm about. Bucky smirked, turned out the light, and grabbed the fuzzy purple throw from the couch. He gently pulled it over himself and Clint once he had gotten comfortable beside him. “Pls, make yerself comfy.” Clint invited sarcastically, but he smiled all the same, wrapping his arm around Bucky.

They slept, content with the world, for a brief moment in time,

the assassins,

the puppets,

the survivors.

**Together  
  
**


End file.
